Bound by Darkness
by Nyxe
Summary: This is Riku's side of what happened to him and what led him to darkness. This is a dark fic that contains yaoi, rape, violence, and Riku-abuse, you've been warned. This fic also features a rare Ansem x Riku pairing w/ some Sora + Riku. Spoilers!!! Enjoy
1. A Devil's Bargain

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Non-Con, Anti-Sora X Riku, Violence, Dark, Did I mention Angst?

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Chapter 1: A Devil's Bargain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For what seemed like hours, Riku drifted in utter darkness, surrounded by taunting shadows. He was tightly bound by thick, constricting ropes of dark energy as he was carried into what seemed to be an endless void. He was beginning to think that allowing the darkness to take him from the Island Prison was perhaps a bad idea. However, there was no way to change it now. He was suddenly thrust down onto a hard surface and released. He could see nothing but darkness and feel nothing but the floor beneath his feet. A deep seductive voice entered his mind and he felt a warm breath brush his ears, but when he reached out there was nothing. 

"Why do you seek the darkness young one?" whispered the voice. Riku turned in alarm, once again greeted by nothing. "I just want to have an adventure with my friends, where am I? Who are you? Am I dead or something?" Riku couldn't hide his nervousness and he slowly crept backwards hoping to find a wall or something that could be used as a guide out of the darkness. He stopped in his tracks however when he felt what resembled a hand grab hold of his shoulder. Once again the voice spoke to him.

"Are they really your friends?" 

"Of course they are!" stammered Riku, outraged at the being's accusation. Riku thought he heard a smirk as a brilliant vision unfolded before him. It was of his island, his best friend and rival Sora was sitting with Kairi, who he had had a crush on since her arrival. He watched the two carry on a conversation, then suddenly Kairi made the exclamation to leave without him, just her and Sora together. The vision vanished leaving Riku in total darkness once again. 

"You see," The voice teased, "They're not your friends, they were only using you to get off the island, they would never take you with them." Riku didn't know what to believe, it had to be a trick, surely Kairi didn't say that, and what about Sora, would he have gone along with it? After all they did both like the same girl. Riku could feel the fierce stabs of jealousy, hurt, and anger prick at his heart. What if they were together back at the island, happy of the fact he had been taken away? That was it, wasn't it! Sora didn't make much of an effort to grab his offered hand when he beckoned Sora to join him did he? Sora was probably glad to get rid of him, after all he did always beat Sora at their games, this was revenge wasn't it? Riku grabbed his head and fell to his knees. His thoughts were out of control, part of him knew he wasn't thinking straight, and the other part of him was frightened, confused, and desperate for answers. Once again Riku jerked when he felt strong hands grip him, this time he felt them on his shoulders as if to offer some sort of comfort. The mysterious voice leaned in close and whispered into Riku's ears, "I like you, you have a wonderful heart, so perfect and yet so weak, it's just the sort of heart that I've been waiting for." Riku, starting to feel uncomfortable with this invisible entity, shrugged his shoulders as if to get rid of the strange touch he felt. 

"Is something wrong?" asked the voice. 

"Gee let me think," spat Riku sarcastically, "I'm stuck in a dark room with someone or something I can't see, I've just been told that my best friends have betrayed me, I'm cold, tired, hungry, and in no mood to deal with you or anything else." 

"Would it be easier for you if you could see me?" asked the voice. 

"Do what you want, it's not like I can stop you. Actually, making yourself visible would be good. I'd like to see the face of the person who's ass I'm gonna kick." Said Riku venomously. 

There was a sudden light and Riku watched as it formed a tall elegant man with dark skin, long white hair, fierce amber eyes, and a charismatic grin. Riku stumbled backwards in alarm and fell hard on his rear end. He looked up at the man and watched him give a graceful bow like that of a nobleman. 

"Allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Ansem." 

"Yeah ok, whatever, " remarked Riku as he returned to his feet, "Look, it's been fun but I think it's about time I woke up because this can't be real, this is just some twisted nightmare I've gotten from eating Selphie's cooking and swallowing too much salt water." Riku turned and ran; things were getting way too weird. "Please let this be a stupid nightmare, please," thought Riku to himself. Riku ran a long time, he finally stopped out of sheer exhaustion and collapsed. There was nothing to comfort him, no way out, and all he could think about was Kairi's remark about leaving him behind. He opened his bright emerald eyes to the sound of soft footsteps. He peered into the darkness but was greeted by nothing. 

Slowly he started to make out a familiar silhouette, he blinked his eyes and thought it was Sora. All of his hurt washed away at the sight of his friend. "Sora had come for him after all, Sora wouldn't leave him behind, Sora cared about him." Riku ran these thoughts through his poor anguished mind. He was on his feet and ready to run up and greet his friend when he suddenly noticed that this wasn't his Sora. This Sora was almost all black, and had cold, uncaring yellow eyes. This Sora didn't smile at him, this Sora looked at him without any emotion whatsoever. Riku was confused, it had to be an illusion, another one of Ansem's tricks, come to think of it where was Ansem? Riku would have much preferred the crazed nobleman as opposed to this frightening imitation of his friend. The Anti-Sora approached Riku and without warning slapped him across the face, effectively knocking him to the floor. Riku was in shock, how could Sora, no this wasn't Sora, was it? Anti-Sora took advantage of Riku in his confused state and kicked him several times in the ribs. Riku cried out for him to stop, and tried to crawl away. Anti-Sora grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back in a painful arch. 

"You're pathetic Riku, you may have been better at swords than me and better at racing, but in the end I got the girl and you got nothing. Let's face it you're worthless, Kairi will never want you, especially not after what I'm about to do to you!"

Riku felt his stomach knot up and wondered why, "What do you mean by that? What are you going to do to me? Haven't I been through enough?" 

"Hmph, you're heart's still not quite ready yet, but I can fix that." Remarked Anti-Sora.

"What does my heart have to do with anything?" stammered Riku.

"Simple, we need your heart, but in order to reach it, we have to break it!" hissed Anti-Sora as he closed the distance between him and Riku. Riku attempted an escape but failed pitifully. Anti-Sora had him pinned down to the cold, hard floor. Black ropes of dark energy seeped from the floor and wound tightly around his wrists. Unable to break loose, Riku tried to kick Anti-Sora, but his blows seemed to have no effect on the twisted creature. Anti-Sora began to undress Riku as he continued to struggle against his bonds. Alarm bells rang in Riku's ears, surely this copy of his friend wasn't planning on raping him? Riku began to cry out and scream for Sora to snap out of it, "Please! Anything but that!" he pleaded. Anti-Sora neither smiled victoriously, nor scowled in anger, he acted mechanically without feeling. Riku couldn't get passed the thought that he was going to be raped and beaten by an evil doll that resembled who he thought was his best friend. He wasn't sure of anything right now except for the fact that his pants and shoes were already in a heap nearby and that this horrible creature was leaning over him, licking his lips, trying to gain entrance into his tightly sealed mouth. Riku couldn't stop his tears from sliding over his soft cheeks, he felt a hand slide down his inner thigh and he yelped in protest. That was all Anti-Sora needed to ram his dark tongue into Riku's mouth and plunder it violently until Riku's lip began to bleed. Riku gasped for air once he was released, he couldn't believe this was happening. Anti-Sora gave him no warning and without any preparation thrust himself into Riku's virgin body and violently took him. 

A pair of cold amber eyes watched from a distance while Riku cried out in pain as he was tortured by a shadow of his best friend. When at last it was over, Anti-Sora dressed Riku back to the way he was and had him released. Riku curled up in a ball and wept. Before leaving, Anti-Sora leaned next to Riku and whispered softly in mock comfort, "Deny it all you want, but darkness exists in everyone's heart, even Sora and Kairi's hearts, even your heart. I am a part of your Sora, the part he keeps hidden from the world; remember that for when we next meet my love." 

Riku was so enraged and hurt that he lashed out at Anti-Sora but his fists hit nothing but empty darkness. He was once again alone and both his body and soul seemed to bleed in unison, he wanted to die, or to wake up and it all have just been a nightmare. But he knew it wasn't a nightmare, it hurt too much, he was in agony, and he felt a part of himself shatter somewhere deep inside of him. 

He hung his head low and let the tears run quietly down his face. He jumped in panic when he felt strong hands grab his shoulders. He spun around and looked up in fear at the man towering above him. 

"It's you again! What do you want!? You want to rape me too?" spat Riku viciously.

"Tsk Tsk, my you are a feisty one, I like that, you're heart is stronger than I thought, it will do quite nicely, might even be able to wield a keyblade." Ansem knelt beside a trembling Riku and offered his hand. "How about you drop the attitude and let me help you?"

"Ha! Thanks but no thanks, if you want something, take it, it's already been made clear to me that I'm weak and helpless, but spare me the mock pity and that bullshit about 'helping me'!" Riku all but screamed his hatred at the tall man. Ansem smiled at Riku as if he expected the response and brought his hand up to gently stroke a few stray locks of silver from Riku's eyes. Riku tried to dodge the unwanted touch but ended up aggravating his other wounds, he hissed in pain and mentally cursed at his weakness. 

"Here." Stated Ansem as he cast a Curaga on Riku, Riku instantly felt the pain subside, however, it did nothing for the growing pain in his heart. 

"Do you really want to stay here, you never know when your friend's shadow might come back for you again, this really is no place for children." Remarked Ansem.

"I'm not a child!" spat Riku. 

"Then stop acting like one and deal with me!" demanded Ansem, his voice taking on a slightly threatening tone. Riku was afraid, he couldn't think straight, he was lost in a world of darkness, his friends had betrayed him, his body ravaged, his heart torn to pieces, and his only way out seemed to be a Devil's Bargain. He needed time to calm down and think, surely there had to be another way out; but what if that Anti-Sora came back? He couldn't bear a second encounter with that monster, and what about the one in front of him. Sure Ansem looked handsome and regal, but something about those eyes screamed "evil" plain and simple.

"So what's it gonna be kid? Stay here and get raped and beaten in the dark for the rest of eternity or let me show you the way out in exchange for a simple favor?" Ansem cradled Riku's face gently in his hands, forcing the youth to make eye contact. Riku sighed in self defeat, "What do you want from me in return for a way out of here?" 

Ansem's features lit up in a triumphant smile, "It's simple, if I let you out of here, you must get stronger so that when the time comes you can return the favor by setting me free and together we will free all worlds."

"Why can't you free yourself?" asked Riku suspiciously. Ansem ran a finger down the side of Riku's face, noting how soft and pale his skin was for someone who lived on the beach. 

"Simple, for me to be released, it requires a lot of magical ability and you have the potential for it; also I must be released by one who is already outside. So do we have a deal or do I leave you here to fight off the shadows by yourself. You know, it's not very often they get a new playmate around here, and you are so beautiful, quite the catch I'd say." Riku slapped Ansem's hand away and paced a few times before consenting to the deal. "Very well Ansem, I'll help you if it means I can go free and find my friends!" Ansem grinned almost wickedly as he ran his fingers down the silver haired youth's chest. "What are you doing!?" stammered Riku. "Shh! Here it is." Whispered Ansem sternly before plunging his hand into Riku's chest and gripping his heart. Riku watched in horror as a green mist enveloped him. "Take some of my power, it will aid you in your quest, and do not forget, this heart belongs to me now!" Before Riku could argue about that last statement, he felt a tremendous gust of wind and felt his head spinning as if he was falling in a dream. 

When he woke, he found himself in an eerie bedroom. He was comfortable tucked into a grand canopy bed, his clothes were clean and neatly folded on a nearby chair, he himself was wearing a black satin robe with a strange heart-like emblem on it. Next to him, on the bed stand was a tray prepped with warm food. Too hungry and upset to care if it was poison or not, Riku wasted no time in devouring the meal. Just as he finished he could hear the huge double doors on the far side of the room begin to open. Riku froze and stood ready to run like hell to the window if he needed to. In came a tall, black robed woman carrying a staff of some sort. The woman had a suspicious air about her, and Riku wondered for a moment if she was the type of witch that was cannibalistic. 

"My dear child, you've recovered so quickly, you must have gone through an awful ordeal. To think I found you totally abandoned just outside this here palace." The woman spoke kindly but her tone was false and sounded almost cruel in nature. Riku tried to think for a moment, about this 'horrible ordeal' she had mentioned, when it suddenly occurred to him that he couldn't remember anything after being swallowed by darkness at Destiny Island. The woman took in his half dazed, half lost look and spoke again to him, "Poor child, it seems you're lost, why not go back to sleep, all will be explained to you when you're feeling better." Riku still tried to remember what had gone on, he knew it had been bad, really bad, something to do with Sora, and Kairi, and a man whom he had never met before in his life. 

"Ansem?" The named rolled off of Riku's tongue as if by a will of its own. The woman smiled at the mention of the name, "I can see I was right about you when I found you." This tore Riku's attention from his own muddled thoughts, "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Malificent, and this place here is known as Hollow Bastion, do not worry, you are safe here, go back to sleep and when you awaken I will return and things will all be made clear for you." Thew dark shrouded woman turned and left with an eerie silence. Riku could feel the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Every instinct in his body told him to get the hell out of there; get dressed, go for the window, and hope the ground wasn't too far away. However, his instincts were thwarted by a sudden overpowering sense of sleepiness and an inviting bed that beckoned him with the temptations of fluffy pillows, cool sheets, and a warm comforter. 

To Be Continued?

Here it is my first fic ever posted of FanFiction.net. Depending upon the responses I get will determine whether or not I continue it. I know I was a bit cruel to poor Riku, don't get me wrong, I love the boy but when I played the game, I felt there had to be a good reason why he turned to Malificent (aka scary bitch) not just that Sora was hanging out with a dog and a duck. Anyway, I will not tolerate flames; you were thoroughly warned. Anyway, there you have it. Hope you liked it, now go read a humor fic or try to beat Sephiroth. 

-Nyxe


	2. A Search in Vain

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Spoilers, Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Dark, Ansem + Riku, Yaoi

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note* ^_^ Thank you so much to all of you who sent me such nice reviews. I hope you enjoy this second installment. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts (this also goes for chapter 1) except my own copy of the game which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 2: A Search in Vain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku slowly regained consciousness and was disappointed to find himself in this "Hollow Bastion" place. He had so hoped that he might wake up to Sora's playful antics or even Kairi's silly laughter. But no, he was still wearing the same dark robe, sitting in the same large canopy bed, at the top of some odd shaped tower. Riku got up and dressed himself back into his usual attire, he still wasn't sure of all that had happened, but he wanted to try and find his friends before anything else. As soon as he was clothed, he silently slipped out of his room and crept softly through what seemed to be a long and twisting hallway. He rode various elevator-like contraptions, however, none of which seemed to take him where he wanted to go. After what seemed like hours of wasted time, Riku at last reached what seemed to be the bottom floor. He saw a door that looked promising, in that it might be an exit. However, no sooner did he touch the door's handle, when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Leaving so soon?" Riku turned around to see the dark robed woman from before standing at the foot of a staircase. The woman had oddly green tinted skin and angular features that gave her a menacing look. Malificent was her name, she had offered Riku answers but he didn't want to stick around and hear them. He didn't like the look of this woman, part of him screamed to make a run for it. Before he could act on his impulse, the door that had been partially cracked open, slammed shut. Riku returned his startled glance to Malificent who wore a knowing grin on her face. She seemed to slightly hover above the ground as she approached the young silver-haired boy. Riku flinched as she ran her hand across one of his cheeks and smiled in a mock comforting way. 

"May I ask where it is that you were planning on going?" spoke Malificent. Riku swatted her hand away and side stepped a few paces out of her reach. "That's none of your business, I'm thankful for the room and food and all, but I've got my own agenda." Said Riku. 

"Is that so?" smirked Malificent.

"Yeah, so if you would let me out, I'll just be on my way." Said Riku as he made his way back to the door, hoping Malificent would get out of his way. 

"If it's your friends you seek, don't bother." Said Malificent as she allowed Riku to pass her by. 

"What do you mean by that!? I never even mentioned my friends!" stammered Riku. Malificent gave a soft cynical laugh. 

"My dear child, it's not hard for one such as I to see into your heart." Said Malificent. 

"Well you can just stay the hell away from my heart and leave me be!" replied Riku angrily. 

"Silly boy, you don't understand anything. You would waste your time searching for those who abandoned you when you should be joining forces with the one who saved you." Said Malificent.

"I wasn't abandoned! We were separated and they're probably looking for me right now. Just leave me alone!" Riku shouted as he stormed out of the castle. Malificent extended a hand and caused a glowing green light to envelop Riku. 

"What the hell is this!? Stop it!" He yelled out, afraid of what might happen to him. He suddenly fell over from a massive headache. A bombardment of images emerged from Riku's suppressed memory. A dark skinned man with white hair, feelings of fear, anger, pain, and dread, a scene where Sora and Kairi enjoyed a sunset without him, and a mysterious dark version of Sora. The memories came in fragments and were nothing more than a collage of angst and torment. Then finally, only one memory stood clear in Riku's mind. Sora and Kairi by the sunset and Kairi's remark about leaving him behind, however, she said it with an edge of spite and cruelty that didn't seem accurate. Was this Malificent playing with his memories? Surely Kairi hadn't meant to sound so mean, or did she? Riku stood up, a tear slid down one cheek which he hastily wiped away. 

"Do you see now? They're no friends of yours. Why not join with me, there's nothing else for you out there." Said Malificent. 

"Just shut up! Why should I trust you? You're just like that other freak, you're screwing with my mind! Sora and Kairi would never abandon me! I'll find them! They need me to protect them!" Riku turned and ran to the edge of the cliff that surrounded Hollow Bastion. He leapt from one rocky column to another until he made his way to a glowing portal. He felt himself refreshed as he stood upon it but then a deep and familiar voice spoke to him from within his mind. 

"So you're going out on your own eh?" It was Ansem's voice.

"Oh it's you again," replied Riku sarcastically, "Look, I'm going to find my friends now and you're not gonna stop me so just piss off!" A green light emerged from the center of Riku's chest and formed into an odd looking sword. 

"In that case, you'll need protection. Take this, you'll need it." Riku reached out and took hold of his new weapon. "By the way, had you not been in such a hurry you would have learned from Malificent that she had granted you a spell while you slept under her care." Explained Ansem.

"What kind of spell?" asked Riku, somewhat interested.

"You can now travel to other realms by entering my domain. From there, you can go anywhere." Said Ansem. A sudden feeling of uneasiness came over Riku but he wasn't exactly sure why. "How do I do that?" he asked. Ansem gave a low laugh and Riku suddenly found himself in a vaguely familiar dimension of darkness. He turned to find Ansem standing at his side. 

"Welcome to the 'End of the World'. From here, all other worlds connect. Simply find and choose a door and it will take you to another world." Riku felt the pit of his stomach knot up, he wanted to find a door and get out as soon as possible. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when strong fingers ran through his hair. He turned quickly to find Ansem leaning into him. Ansem reached out and gently yet firmly grabbed Riku's shoulders and pulled him close. Riku stood completely still, both shocked and confused at Ansem's actions. Ansem took advantage of Riku's hesitation and closed the space between them, Riku's body tensed at the feel of Ansem's soft lips covering his. Riku attempted to struggle but it was useless, Ansem forced his tongue into Riku's unwilling mouth and took his time exploring the youth. Riku gasped for air as Ansem broke their kiss. Still holding Riku firmly in place, Ansem leaned down and began to nip lightly at his neck. 

"S…Stop it!" stammered Riku as he managed to push away from Ansem, although Ansem had allowed him to do so. "What do you think you're doing!" demanded Riku. Ansem smiled at Riku with a predatory grin, "I'm simply enjoying what belongs to me now." 

"Stop saying things like that, I don't belong to anyone! Just let me find a doorway out of here and stop touching me!" Ansem laughed tauntingly at his new toy, yes this boy would definitely be a perfect vessel for him when the time came. Riku started to briskly walk away but was stopped as he was firmly embraced from behind. 

"Damn it I said let go!" yelled Riku angrily as he swung around to back-fist Ansem in the temple. However, his intended blow was blocked by Ansem who now held onto his wrist firmly. Riku tried to jerk his arm away but Ansem would not let go, instead he nuzzled the angry boy's wrist and lightly kissed it. 

"You have such soft skin my pretty one." Coaxed Ansem with a hint of lust in his tone. Riku once again gave a desperate jerk of his hand, this time he managed to get free and started to run away once again. If he could only find a door, he could escape, and then he would make sure never to come back again to this dark realm of nothingness. 

He looked up as he ran and at last he could see a door, unfortunately he didn't make it, Ansem had caught up with him and pounced on him from behind. Riku went crashing to the floor, he tried to get up, but as soon as he got up on his knees, he felt a weight settled on the back of his legs and pressing up against his back. Two strong arms snaked across his chest and the hot breath of Ansem tickled his neck. 

"Please let me go." Asked Riku, he was beginning to lose his calm over the situation. 

"Why should I? You belong to me now." Whispered Ansem seductively. Ansem leaned in as his embrace tightened causing Riku to gasp, he planted a soft kiss on Riku's neck. How sweet the boy smelled, like salt water and pineapples, Ansem wanted nothing more than to claim the boy for himself, but he came up with another idea. Very gently, Ansem released Riku and allowed him to gain a few feet of distance. Riku gave him a confused but relieved look and Ansem simply grinned. 

"Dear me it would seem I got a bit carried away, in any case I would like you to know something before you go through that door." Explained Ansem. Riku looked at Ansem uneasily, he wasn't sure what made the larger man stop his pursuit but he didn't want to risk a repeat of it. 

"And that is?" asked Riku cynically as he edged towards the door. Ansem smiled at him warmly and replied, "That I won't let anything bad happen to you, you're mine now and I take care of my things. You will need an ally so please let me be that ally, after all, we now share the same heart."

"Thanks but no thanks," replied Riku. 

"Don't be so quick to turn me down, trust me, it's in your best interest to get along with me." Said Ansem. Riku gave him a wary glance before opening the door, he quickly stepped in and suddenly found himself in a small town of some sort. There were various lights all around and a few closed up shops. Riku was a bit disoriented at first but he soon regained his composure as he sat by a small shrine dedicated to a pair of dogs. 

Riku sat there and gazed up at the stars for a while, he felt a slight pain in his heart as he watched a star suddenly flicker into darkness. He couldn't help but wonder if that was what it was like when his world was devoured by darkness. "Oh please let Sora and Kairi, and even mom and dad and the others be alright." Riku thought to himself. He felt himself relax as if he would soon fall asleep but he was soon brought back to reality when a swarm of odd looking creatures with dark bodies and yellow eyes appeared all around him. Riku grabbed his sword and attacked the creatures, head on. They were considerably weak and few in number, but after it was over Riku felt he had just relieved some stress. Then he thought he heard a familiar voice approaching him. He couldn't believe it, was it possible that he had already found Sora? Just as he saw the familiar shape of his friend turn a corner, another swarm of dark creatures appeared. Riku took his sword and with one of his trademark sliding thrusts, he managed to take them all out in one hit. 

"Riku?" Sora's bewildered voice was like a ray of light to Riku. Riku greeted him back, he automatically played off his 'cool' act as he always did around his friends. Riku didn't like acting weak around Sora and Kairi, he had always felt that since he was the oldest kid on their island, that he should take on the responsibility of protecting them. Sora suddenly reached up and grabbed him a bit roughly by the cornered of his mouth and proceeded to shake him none too gently. 

"It really is you Riku!" exclaimed Sora. 

"Ow, of course it's me." replied Riku.

"So have you seen Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Isn't she with you?" replied Riku. The depressed look on Sora's face answered that question. "Don't worry, we'll find here, just leave everything to me, I kn….!" Riku was interrupted as Sora slashed another dark creature that would have attacked him from behind. Riku was shocked at Sora's sudden skill for fighting, then Sora playfully remarked, "Leave it to who?" Riku knew what Sora meant, but the sudden thought that Sora didn't need him pricked at his heart. Riku's mind seemed to darken as Ansem's voice rang inside of him. While Sora and his two strange companions carried on some sort of conversation, all Riku could hear was what Ansem was telling him. "He's not your friend, you're not who he was looking for, he was looking for Kairi. He doesn't need you, what good are you to him, he can fight, he might even be better than you now, see that weapon of his, it's called a keyblade, take it! Now!" Riku grabbed Sora's weapon as he argued something with the duck. 

"So this is called a keyblade?" spoke Riku, a touch of coldness in his tone, he wasn't sure why but he felt an overwhelming sense of neglect and jealousy. 

"Hey, give that back Riku." demanded Sora. Once again Ansem spoke to Riku inside his mind, "That's good, you too can hold a keyblade, keep it, don't let him have it." Riku mentally fought the urge to obey Ansem, a part of him cried out from the back of his mind, "Give it back, it belongs to Sora, he's still your friend! Don't trust Ansem!"

"Here, catch." Riku replied in a cold monotone as he carelessly tossed Sora back his weapon. He felt a growing sense of hurt begin to consume him. He couldn't explain it but Sora's presence, while it had been a blessing at first, was now causing him to feel uneasy, in fact he felt a slight tinge of fear and anticipation. He suddenly felt sick, he didn't want to show any weakness in front of Sora; so instead he dashed to a nearby alley while his friend was distracted by the duck, and began to wretch. As soon as he felt his stomach ease he returned to where he was sure Sora would be waiting for him, however, Sora was nowhere to be found. 

Riku called out to Sora, wishing he hadn't acted like such a jerk, no wonder Sora had left him. He felt his eyes grow warm and moist, he wanted to cry but refused to let himself be weak. A sudden image flashed in his mind, a dark Sora with golden eyes, and himself crying, but why? He tried desperately to remember, but he couldn't make out anything more than fragments here and there. Riku was suddenly startled out of his thoughts as a hand rested lightly on his shoulder. He looked up to see the hand's owner and found it to be Malificent. 

"Come here child, I know where your friend went." Said Malificent as she led him to a house at the far end of the district. Riku followed her and was hurt by what he saw. Through the window, he watched as Sora laughed and conversed with a large group of people that he didn't know. Sora seemed so happy, why hadn't he come for Riku when Riku left only to be sick? Why did Sora not seem worried over the second disappearance of his friend? 

"You see? It's just as I told you, while you toiled away searching for your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you." Riku didn't say anything, he was somewhere between crying and shouting out obscenities. How could Sora betray him like this? Maybe it was true that Sora and Kairi had planned to abandon him all along. 

"There, there, come, join me and forget about that wretched boy." Said Malificent. Riku couldn't find the will to argue with her as she led him into a dark portal. Riku was led back to the room in which he had spent the night before in. As soon as the large doors shut behind him, Riku broke down and cried as soon as he hit the large canopy bed. He cried himself to sleep as he curled up in the warm dark sheets. 

However, even in sleep, Riku found no peace, Ansem invaded his dreams and he was unable to wake up. 

"Why are you here? Shouldn't I be awake now, I'm aware that this is a dream." Spoke Riku.

"Dreams tend to cross over my realm, it's easy for me to find your dreams and invade." Explained Ansem. 

"So what do you want now? Come to play more mind games with me? Or do you just want to screw me? Oh let me guess, you're here to 'help' me, right?" Riku spoke in a dark cynical tone dripping with poison. 

"My such a temper you have, and yes I did come to help you. You forget that we share the same heart, I can tell when our heart aches." Ansem spoke in a calm soothing voice that made Riku want to forget that he hated this man and let himself be comforted. Ansem gently reached out to Riku and gave him a very loose, non-controlling embrace. Riku's first instinct was to resist but the temptation of a warm protective embrace was too much. Riku decided that he didn't care anymore, of Ansem wanted to screw him it wasn't like there would be a whole lot that he could do about it anyway. But Ansem didn't take him like he thought he would, instead, Ansem simply rocked him slowly and rubbed his back in soothing circular patterns. 

"Just forget about that boy, he betrayed you, but I'll always be with you, I'll give you strength and I'll protect you, not even Malificent can harm you." Whispered Ansem. Riku was too emotionally exhausted to fully contemplate anything that Ansem was saying, instead he let himself fall into even deeper sleep where not even his dreams could reach him. 

To Be Continued?

Note: Well, there it is, my second chapter, whoo hoo! I hope you like it, I know it's a bit depressing but I plan to give it a happy ending. Anyway, please let me know what you think, did you love it? Hate it? I crave feedback. ^_^ Anyway, I plan on making chapter 3 real soon. I apologize for the wait between chapters but I want to have a lot of content in each chapter. Thanks for the support! ^_~

-Nyxe


	3. Bathed in Blood, Washed in Tears

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Violence, Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Dark, Ansem + Riku, Yaoi

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note* ^_^ I appreciate everyone who takes the time to send me encouraging reviews, like all other writers I'm starved for attention and feed off of it like a vampire in heat. Basically, the more reviews I get the more eager I am to write more. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 3: Bathed in Blood, Washed in Tears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For three days, Riku refused to come out of his room. He ate the food that was given to him and spent most of his time either sleeping or practicing his techniques using his new sword. He refused Malificent's many requests for him to come to her; he avoided her as much as he could even if that meant hiding under the bed when she personally came bringing his next meal. Riku was starting to get used to Ansem's occasional intrusions into his mind and dreams, after all it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He wanted to escape, but he had no place to go. Sora apparently didn't want or need him, and Kairi was lost. Plus, in order for Riku to leave Hollow Bastion, that would mean going through the "End of the World" where Ansem was no doubt waiting for him. The thought of Ansem's hands on him made Riku shudder as a cold chill ran down his spine. 

Meanwhile, Malificent was loosing patience with him, although she still maintained her gentle facade, it wouldn't be long until she would resort to force. Malificent went to her room and peered into her magic orb to see an image of the Keymaster, Sora and his friends competing in the Coliseum Games. They had gotten much stronger and Malificent was worried that at this rate, Riku would be no match for the Keymaster and thus her plans would be ruined. A sudden dark cloud filled her orb, blocking out her previous image. A deep, creamy voice spoke out to her, it was Ansem.

"My dear Malificent, how are things going on your end? Any problems?" there was a slight tone of mocking in Ansem's voice.

"That accursed boy you've sent me is worthless! He's done nothing but hide in his room for the past three days while his friend grows stronger by what seems the hour. On top of that, he's defiant and doesn't seem to understand his predicament yet!" said Malificent harshly.

"Calm down, he is only a boy after all, let me handle him." Replied Ansem.

"What will you do?" asked Malificent.

"Don't worry about it, just send him to me, he refuses to go through to my dimension, perhaps if you gave him a bit of a push?" spoke Ansem.

"Very well, I'll send him at once." declared Malificent. The dark witch rose from her chair, Ansem's presence dissipated, and she teleported herself to Riku's room. 

Riku was once again sleeping, his face contorted in an odd expression indicating possible nightmares. Malificent glided over to the unsuspecting Riku and let her dark shadow cast itself across him. He muttered a soft whimper and Malificent couldn't help but grin and enjoy the suffering that the boy's nightmare was causing him. 

Malificent watched Riku for a few more minutes before suddenly grabbing him by the back of his neck and yanking him cruelly back into reality. Riku woke up abruptly as he was being pulled out of bed and towards a strange dark portal that had suddenly manifested itself before him. As soon as he recognized it to be an entrance to Ansem's domain, he began to cry out at Malificent for her to release him.

Malificent ignored Riku's pleas and tossed him rather ungracefully through the dark portal. Riku landed face first at Ansem's feet. 

"Well, well, aren't we eager?" teased Ansem. Riku looked up apprehensively at the grinning madman and quickly crawled back to gain some distance. 

"Why am I here!" demanded Riku, regaining his lost composure. Ansem looked at him in amusement, the way Riku's cheeks would slightly flush when he was angry was absolutely adorable; it reflected an innocence that Ansem would soon enjoy ripping apart. 

"Because you belong to me." Stated Ansem matter-of-factly. 

"There you go again with that possessive bull shit!" stammered Riku. Ansem gave out a sigh and gently reached out to stroke Riku's face. Riku gave Ansem a lethal death glare before dramatically jerking his head away. 

"Such energy should be put to good use, I ordered Malificent to bring you here so that I might train you." Explained Ansem.

"Train me for what?" asked Riku. 

"To become a keyblade master." Answered Ansem. A sudden pain pricked Riku's heart as the term reminded him of his earlier encounter with Sora. Ansem's grim widened upon seeing Riku's reaction, the boy's internal struggle was pure amusement. 

"Come, time is wasted, you must get stronger and quickly." Commanded Ansem. Before Riku was able to consider any further argument, he found himself alone and in a dark yet dimly lit space. 

"Ansem?" called out Riku, his voice slightly hitched with worry. Fear gripped his heart at the thought of him being alone in this dark void. Without warning, a swarm of low level heartless emerged from the ground and attacked Riku. Riku reflexively pulled out his sword and began thrashing about wildly at the onslaught. As Riku fought, the fear in his heart began to diminish, he felt his power levels subtly increase and his old fighting techniques came back to him. After a series of quick thrusts, air-born chain attacks, and quick slashes, the battle was over…or rather paused. 

Riku had just enough time to catch his breath as a new swarm of heartless emerged, these heartless wore armor and were tougher. Riku took to fighting yet again, with a bit more effort, the new heartless fell one after another until suddenly, Riku took a heavy blow from behind. As soon as he got onto his hands and knees, a second powerful blow launched him several feet into the air. Riku flipped himself onto his backside so that he could see what had hit him so hard that it had knocked him flat to the ground. His jaw dropped as he saw a massive heartless, it was big, round, utterly stupid looking, and heading straight toward him again. The huge heartless leaped into the air intent on body-slamming Riku into a silver smear, but the youth reacted quickly, he rolled away to safety and launched himself at the heartless' back. After a few good strikes to what seemed to be the creature's only weak spot, Riku was able to win yet again. 

Dripping with sweat and panting heavily, Riku took in desperate gasps of air. He could hear the sound of Ansem chuckling at him from behind. 

"Very good, you've made me proud, however, you still have a way to go before you'll be completely ready for what all I have in store for you." Spoke Ansem, although he remained out of sight. 

"Tch, you call that a challenge? Don't underestimate me!" boasted Riku between breaths. 

"Hmm, why not try these heartless then." Declared Ansem. Riku's head shot up at the sight of a large demonic looking heartless. 

"It's called an Invisible, let's see how well you do against just one of these." Said Ansem as his voice faded out. Riku gritted his teeth and charged the new heartless. His aqua-green eyes lit up with determination as he swung his sword. However, the heartless dodged the blow effortlessly and proceeded to claw at Riku. Riku screamed as his arms were ripped open and his own blood splattered all around him. The heartless was incredibly fast and was suddenly on the other side of the lit area. Riku ran after it as it began to make strange gestures to form a ring of dark energy. Riku didn't have time to figure out what had happened before the dark ring came after him and wound itself around him. Riku fell over onto the ground as the ring tightened around his body, he cried out in pain for it felt like all of his blood was being drained into the ring. The ring continued to close around him, he could feel his lower half grow numb and he continued to cry out for it to stop. When it felt like the ring couldn't get any tighter without breaking his bones, it exploded. Riku screamed in agony, as it felt as though a thousand needles shattering underneath his skin. He tried to get up but his legs gave out underneath him, they were numb and weak. Riku reached for his sword but couldn't get his hand to grip it. The heartless stared at him with eager anticipation, its prey was now weak and helpless, perfect for the taking. It began to stalk its way to where Riku lay helpless; Riku closed his eyes, awaiting his end. Just as the heartless was about to finish Riku off, it burst into nothingness and Ansem appeared before the shivering youth. Riku opened his eyes to find Ansem smiling down at him. 

"My that was a close one." Ansem leaned over, offering his hand to Riku. Riku just glared at him silently, he could feel the cool trickle of his own blood as it was pouring from several open wounds. Part of him hoped he could bleed to death and find peace from this Hell, but the other part refused to surrender and would not let him indulge in suicidal thoughts for very long. He refused the hand that was offered to him, but it didn't refuse him. Ansem took the initiative to drag the beaten boy to his feet long enough to properly hold the boy in his arms. 

"What the Hell?! Put me down!" demanded Riku. Ansem ignored his protests and carried him to a new location, this one resembled an actual room, perhaps it was where Ansem dwelled. It was a large room with a large bed with red satin sheets, deep cherry wood furniture, an in-ground black marble bathtub, a writing desk and several scholarly like items. Riku didn't like where this was going as Ansem eased him on the edge on the tub. 

"Now just stay calm and trust me, it's for your own good." Coaxed Ansem as his fingers trailed to the lower edge of Riku's shirt. 

"Trust you? Calm! What the hell do you take me for, let me go!" yelled Riku, he would have tried to run if he had the strength but his current condition had rendered him helpless. Riku didn't get a response as he was abruptly relieved of his yellow (although bloodstained) tank top. 

"Hey! Are you deaf? I said knock it off!" yelled Riku, feeling even more vulnerable without his top. Riku was answered by the sudden chill to his feet as his shoes flew past his face and into a pile several feet away. 

"Damn it! If you try anything funny with me I swear I'll…" 

Riku was interrupted by the invasion of Ansem's tongue as it thrust its way into his angry mouth. Riku made angry incoherent mumbles as Ansem used his weight to hold the struggling youth to the floor as he began undoing Riku's pants. Riku's mind went wild with horrible nightmarish images or were they memories, as he felt his last barriers slide past his legs. Ansem was thrilled by Riku's struggles and curses, he felt his body react to his desire for Riku but that would have to wait. Right now, his intentions were nothing more than to gain Riku's trust and give him a much-needed bath. As soon as Riku felt his lips released, he was gently placed into a tub of warm soothing water. Ansem sat nearby at the edge of the tub and smiled warmly at him. Riku didn't buy it, he gave Ansem a good old fashioned double bird salute before realizing his boxers were missing. Ansem's smile broadened at the sight of Riku flushing red with indignation, it was priceless. 

"Now then, do you think you can handle bathing yourself or will you need my help?" cooed Ansem. 

"Bite me!" yelled Riku, wishing he still had his sword. 

""Is that an invitation?" Ansem's amber eyes suddenly blazed with a predatory fire. Riku was at a loss, should he run stark naked from this maniac, indulge him with a bath and hope it goes no further, or attempt to drown himself? Either way, it seemed he was screwed. 

"You know, this is getting real old! As I've said before, if you want to screw me, go ahead and get it over with, but stop with these games!" stammered Riku. Ansem didn't answer him. Instead, he reached for a vial of shampoo and applied some to Riku's hair. With gentle, soothing motions of his fingers, he lathered the shampoo up and proceeded in massaging Riku's head and shoulders. Riku was at a loss and found himself relaxing to the sensations, although he would never admit it, he loved the feel of someone else stroking his hair. Ansem gently tilted Riku's head back into the water and rinsed his silver hair. 

"You have such beautiful hair, a color often reserved for those with great power." Spoke Ansem softly. Riku closed his eyes and allowed Ansem to continue washing his hair, it felt good and he was too tired to really protest anyway. 

Ansem quit after a few minutes and went to retrieve a towel. Riku was hesitant about leaving the safety of the tub but knew it was useless to stay. Riku shyly exited the tub, being careful to stand at an angle that didn't face Ansem. Ansem stood behind him and draped the soft towel around him, giving his hair a few good rubs before letting Riku adjust it around his body. Riku stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what was going to happen next. Ansem went to gather up his dirty clothes and took them to another room. Riku walked towards the writing desk while Ansem was gone and found what looked to be journal entries. He had only seconds to glance at their content before Ansem re-entered and led him to the bed. Riku once again felt nervous, the same creepy images flashed through his mind's eye but he was unable to put them together and figure out what they meant. As Ansem lay Riku down on the bed's soft surface, his thoughts suddenly went to Sora. Perhaps it was the red of the sheets, they were the same color of the younger boy's shorts, or maybe it was a subconscious longing to be with his friend despite all that had happened. Whatever it was, Riku couldn't suppress the tear the slid down his face at the thought of his so-called best friend. 

A shower of soft kisses upon his face interrupted Riku's thoughts. Ansem was arched over him in a suggestive manner, kissing him gently, while letting his hands roam over the youth's chest. 

"Forget about him, that wretched boy betrayed you." Whispered Ansem. Riku turned his head to the side in an effort to avoid Ansem's kisses. 

"I can't." replied Riku softly.

"I can fix that." Whispered Ansem in a low husky voice before giving a light nip on Riku's ear. Riku gasped and writhed underneath Ansem's weight. Ansem began kissing and licking Riku's neck, causing the youth to gasp and writhe in both fear and pleasure. 

"Feels good doesn't it? Forget about that boy, you belong to me now, I can take good care of you." Said Ansem, his voice seasoned with lust. Riku felt his mind whirl in confusion, the sensations that Ansem was inflicting upon him felt good, but it was Ansem doing them. He tried to think of Sora, even if he had been abandoned, maybe there was still a chance Sora would take him back. Ansem's hands explored lower and lower down Riku's body, causing Riku to lose his hold on reality. At last, Ansem's hands were mere inches away from their intended destination when Riku suddenly screamed out, "SORA!" 

Ansem released the youth and hurriedly left the room before losing control and ruining his own plans. Riku sat up dazed; something wasn't right, his vision was blurred. He brought his hands up to his face, they were wet, he had been crying. Riku was alarmed, he had never been known to show his emotions let alone cry. Sora was the only person other than his mom and dad who had ever seen him cry and that had been a long time ago before Kairi ever came to their island. 

Riku could remember trying to climb the paopu tree to get a paopu fruit. Sora watched from the ground, crying out for him to come back before he fell. Riku had ignored Sora's warnings and with one false step, found himself in the salt water below. He had gotten really scratched up from the bark, the salt didn't help matters any, he had hit the water pretty hard, and on top of that twisted his ankle and had nothing to show for it. Sora had to help him to the shore and stayed with him while Wakka and Tidus ran to go get help. That had been the only time he had let Sora see him cry, and he was quick to revert back to a stoic demeanor when his parents came for him along with half the island's populous. 

Riku was brought back to the present as Ansem returned carrying his clothes. The clothes had been washed and dried and Riku couldn't wait to get back in them. Ansem also brought him a Hi-potion along with some scrambled chocobo eggs. Riku was still not willing to trust Ansem, but before he could defiantly refuse the meal, his stomach did the talking for him. Ansem grinned at Riku's evident embarrassment over his stomach's outburst and watched patiently as Riku devoured his meal. 

As soon as Riku was dressed, Ansem led him to a door. Riku gave a sigh of relief upon seeing the welcome exit. 

"Now then, return to Malificent, I'm sure she has some things for you to do." Spoke Ansem.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku.

"Precisely what I said, you'll have to earn your keep while you stay at Hollow Bastion. Continue to train yourself in both this realm and the outside realm. I need you to be strong for when the time comes."

"When the time for what comes?" asked Riku skeptically. He wasn't given as explanation, rather he was firmly pushed into the doorway. He found himself just outside of his room, Malificent was approaching him from down the hall. 

"Welcome back my dear." Greeted Malificent in that same feigning hospitality tone, "How did it go between you and Ansem, did he teach you anything new?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." spat Riku sarcastically as he went into his room, effectively slamming the door in Malificent's face.

To Be Continued?

*Author's Note: Yay! I managed to get chapter 3 up. Thanks to all of the support I've been receiving, I'm really enjoying making this story. I hope to get an even greater response from this new chapter, and chapter 4 isn't far away! ^_~ Also, this chapter was entirely spawned from my twisted imagination and isn't based on any specific part of the game, but hey I'm allowed to take liberties aren't I? ^_^


	4. Possessed by Nightmares

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Dark, Ansem + Riku, Yaoi

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note* ^_^ Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback! Sorry this chapter came a bit late, college and work tend to have a nasty habit of interfering with my devious plans. Anyway, read and enjoy and please take the time to review me, it makes my wicked muses happy ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game, which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 4: Possessed by Nightmares

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waves gently rolled across the white sand, palms rustled gently in the breeze, and the sun bathed the beach with warmth. Riku was at his favorite spot, his own little island that stood only about eight feet from the main island. This was his favorite place to think and take naps. Suddenly, Riku felt something leap onto him from behind. He turned his head slightly to see Sora grinning at him in his usual playful manner. Riku felt his heart beam with joy at the friendly sight before him. He immediately responded to Sora's sneak attack by pulling him into a headlock. Sora and Riku both laughed as they began to wrestle each other on Riku's island.

"Hey guys whatcha doin?" called out a familiar girly voice. Riku and Sora paused and looked up to see Kairi laughing at the two. Kairi leaned over and patted sand off both boys' faces in a motherly fashion. 

"How is this possible?" thought Riku, hadn't he just been in the clutches of darkness? Wasn't this world destroyed? Riku looked again at Sora and Kairi, Sora was shaking sand out of his hair and Kairi was pacing while humming her favorite song. "Surely _this_ is real," thought Riku desperately, perhaps all that he thought had happened to him had just been some sort of terrible dream or the result of a paopu gone bad.

Riku was just about to initiate round two with Sora when the sky suddenly went dark as if an eclipse were occurring. The wind also picked up and the water became choppy as if making way for a hurricane. Riku looked again at Sora and Kairi, something was wrong; the two of them stood deathly still while staring up at the sky. Riku placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, "Hey Sora, I think we should all go home before this storm gets any worse." Sora didn't answer. Riku went to Kairi, "Hey Kairi?" Kairi simply continued to stare blankly at the sky. 

Riku had a bad feeling about all this, what in the hell was going on? A violent quake arose without warning and Riku collapsed to the ground. He watched in shock, as his island seemed to tear itself from the main island. 

"What's going on?" said Riku to himself. 

"Ansem's coming for you." Spoke Kairi in a dull, toneless manner. Riku couldn't believe his ears, or anything else for that manner. Sora turned to him slowly and approached him, "You don't belong here with us, you belong to Ansem." Riku got up to face Sora, something was wrong, this wasn't at all like Sora and Kairi. The weather became even more hostile as Kairi and Sora closed in on Riku. Together, they spoke in the same monotone, "Ansem is coming for you. You belong to him." 

"Shut up both of you! This isn't funny! We need to hurry up and go back, we're not to far off yet, we can still swim to shore at this point!" pleaded Riku, he was desperately trying to find a way back to normalcy. Sora and Kairi stared at him with blank expressions; it was extremely unnerving; like having two corpses standing in front of you. Riku turned his back to them to see how far from the main island they were and the next thing he knew he was being forced onto his knees. Sora had him in a harsh full-nelson lock, forcing his weight onto Riku so Riku had no choice but to kneel. Before Riku could barely register what was going on he felt a powerful thrust to his stomach. He looked up as he gasped for air, Kairi stood before him with a crazed look in her eyes. 

"Didn't you hear us? Ansem is coming, you must wait here for him patiently." Kairi ended her sentence by kicking Riku once again in the same spot. Riku gave into a coughing fit; his eyes watered in both hurt and shame. "W…Why?" he whispered. 

"Why not?" answered Kairi. "After all, you deserve it, you were the one who betrayed us!"

"But I didn't!" yelled Riku desperately. He received a sharp slap from Kairi. 

"Don't give us that crap! You were the one who wanted off this island so badly; well you got your wish didn't you? You allowed the darkness to take you away from this island and you even let the darkness take possession of your heart!" accused Kairi angrily as she pulled at Riku's hair causing him to hiss in pain. 

"You're wrong! I never meant for any of this to happen!" cried out Riku, Kairi's hatred and Sora's ever-increasing grip on him was becoming too much for him to bear. 

Then suddenly, a light tore through the darkness and a tall graceful figure approached from the horizon. The figure walked just above the water as if the laws of physics (or any laws for that matter) had no power over him. Riku felt Sora's grip disappear, he couldn't believe what happened next. Both Sora and Kairi had become transparent, like phantoms. He didn't understand what was going on; Kairi and Sora stood before him, their expressions were now those of despair, pity, and remorse. As the figure on the horizon came closer, Kairi let out a violent scream as her form began to disintegrate. She gave a last glance at Riku, her eyes were tearful and she gave him a gentle smile, "Don't give up Riku, fight the darkness, you must…" She was cut off as she disappeared into nothingness. Riku was frantic, what the hell was happening! The figure continued to approach and the weather continued to increase its fury. Riku looked at Sora who was just starting to disintegrate. "Sora! Don't go! Don't leave me here like this! I don't want to belong to Ansem!" Sora looked at Riku lovingly but sadly, he placed a ghostly hand against Riku's cheek and smiled. "Be strong Riku, I promise that I'll save you and Kairi but you must fight the darkness." Riku knew he was crying but he didn't care, all that had happened to him had been an endless spiral of half-truths, lies, and confusion. Riku was afraid that he wouldn't be able to withstand the lies and the darkness for much longer. Sora continued to vanish just as Kairi had, but even when he was finally gone, Riku could still feel the ghostly touch to his face where Sora's hand had been. 

"I've been looking for you." Came a smooth voice from behind. Riku turned to see Ansem standing before him. 

"Wh...What do you want you son of a bitch?" stammered Riku full of anger, hurt, and resentment. Ansem took another step toward him and grabbed him roughly by his shoulders.

"Why, to take that which belongs to me!" growled Ansem before pouncing onto Riku and pinning him to the ground. Riku felt Ansem's hot mouth on his neck as his wrists were raised painfully over his head. Riku's mind flooded with panic and he let out a desperate cry. 

"STOP IT!" screamed Riku as loud as he could. He fought with vigor as his world fell into darkness. He cried out once again when he felt the sudden pain of being thrown from a distance; he looked up to find that he was tangled in his sheets and had fallen out of bed. 

"It had all been a crazy nightmare." Thought Riku, his mind trying to recalibrate the current situation. He was in his room at Hollow Bastion, it looked to be rather late in the day, and the memories of his dream seemed to dissipate as he tried to recall what had caused him to wake up so violently. His attention was then averted to a sudden loud and demanding knock at his door. 

"Who's there?" he asked as he struggled to his feet. 

"It is I, Malificent. I demand to have a word with you as soon as you are dressed and fed." The witch spoke with authority and left as silently as she came. Riku rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. A nice shower was what he wanted; it would wake him up and hopefully put his tortured mind at ease for even just a little bit. Good thing his room had it's own bathroom, Riku proceeded to discard his boxers and step under the cool spray of water. The sensation of ice cold water spraying against his naked skin made him think of the waterfall on his home world. He remembered the times when he and Sora would stand under that waterfall to see who could stand the cold water the longest. Then there were the countless water fights the two friends had shared, and it was in that water hole that Riku and Sora were taught how to swim for the first time when they were very young. 

"If only things could just go back to the way they were." Thought Riku to himself. 

Riku finished his shower and dried himself off. As soon as he was dressed he made his way down a dark hallway. He wasn't sure how to find Malificent's lair but then it seemed to him that he was being led by an unseen force. Tunnels would seem to conveniently appear whenever he felt lost, eventually he found himself at the entrance to Malificent's throne room. 

"Ah there you are, I've been so worried about you." Said Malificent, a wicked grin spread across her face. 

"Tch," Riku muttered, "What is it that you want?" 

"In a foul mood as usual I see." Remarked Malificent.

"Gee, I wonder why that is…" responded Riku sarcastically. 

"Enough, I have a job for you, if you succeed I will reward you quite generously." Declared Malificent.

"There's nothing that you can do for me." Retorted Riku, arms folded across his chest. 

"Silly boy, I can grant you the power you need to save that girl you like. The boy may have left you, but if you find the girl, surely he'll come back to you as well." Explained Malificent.

Riku didn't say anything, but he arched an eyebrow at Malificent with slight interest.

"Don't you see, that other boy is also after the girl, but if you find her first, he'll have no choice but to come to you." Spoke Malificent in a soothing tone. Riku wasn't sure why, but while he knew that wasn't true, a part of him that he didn't seem to be able to control feel under Malificent's persuasive spell. 

"What must I do?" asked Riku.

"I see you are finally becoming reasonable." Coaxed Malificent, "Very well then, I'm going to send you to another world known as Agrabah. It is a desert land full of magic and heartless, the demons that wander and devour all worlds. There you will seek out a woman known as Princess Jasmine, bring her to me." 

"What will you do with her?" asked Riku, his voice touched with concern.

"That is not something that you need worry about, you just worry about bringing me that princess." Replied Malificent. 

"And what if I don't wish to par-take in this scheme of yours?" inquired Riku, testing his limits with the witch. Malificent's features took on a rigid appearance as she came up to Riku. She snatched him by the throat and jerked his face towards an open cauldron that had suddenly manifested before him. Riku gasped in shock, the cauldron was filled with black scorpions writhing in a venomous frenzy. Malificent held his face mere inches from the lethal arachnids.

"Let this provide you with a little bit of incentive. I really don't want to have to kill you but I will not tolerate your insolence any longer." The cauldron vanished and Riku fell to the floor, panting heavily, he had always been somewhat terrified of spiders and the like. 

"Now then, you'd best get going, Ansem will surely direct you to the door to Agrabah." Instructed Malificent. Riku didn't fight back as he was lightly pushed into the portal that led to Ansem's domain. 

Sure enough, Ansem stood before him expecting his arrival. 

"Welcome back my dear fallen angel." Spoke Ansem with his usual half-crazed grin. Riku looked up at him with his most vicious scowl. 

"Once again, need I clarify that I ain't your damn anything!" spat Riku. Riku stormed past Ansem but was roughly caught by the arm and slammed against a wall. Ansem spoke to him softly into his ear causing chills to race down Riku's spine. 

"You might just want to watch that pretty little mouth of yours, all that venom and I'll just have to clean it for you." Riku wasn't given a chance to reply before his mouth was once again filled with Ansem's tongue. Riku mumbled obscenities against Ansem's invasion but Ansem was not thwarted, he simply pressed himself against Riku in a more possessive and more suggestive manner. Ansem forced his leg between Riku's and spread the boy who was helpless against his strength. Riku tried to struggle but it was ineffective. However, Ansem suddenly released him and he fell to the floor rather gracelessly. Ansem looked down at him with an amused look. 

"Now then, do _I_ make myself clear yet? You are mine. Every part of you is mine. From your pretty green eyes, to your gorgeous silver hair, and even your little acid laced tongue, it is all my property, right for the taking if and when I choose to do so. Now then I'm going to lead you to Agrabah and you're going to bring back that princess." Riku just looked at Ansem dumbfounded, he was relieved that Ansem had released him but he was also a bit unnerved by the fact that Ansem wasn't a bad kisser. This revelation scared Riku more than Ansem's attempts at him. Ansem leaned down and scooped up the frightened youth into his arms. Riku decided it was pointless to argue since it had never worked in the past but he did give a scoff of disapproval, which earned him a light smack to his rear. 

"Hey! Watch it buddy! I'd appreciate you keeping your hands away from my ass!" stammered Riku.

"Hmph, like I said before, _every_ part of you in mine." Replied Ansem nonchalantly. Riku shot another nasty glare but said nothing else. 

At last Ansem brought Riku to a door that he could only assume was the door to Agrabah. As Ansem lowered Riku gently he did something rather unexpected. Instead of making another suggestive advance on the youth, he simply embraced Riku in a firm comforting manner. Riku wasn't sure how to react so he merely stood still and accepted Ansem's warm embrace. Ansem released him and looked him in the eyes, "You don't need to be so fierce, why not open yourself to me, after all, you might just be surprised, I'm not quite the evil bastard you think I am. I can be quite gentle and patient when it comes to something I truly desire." With that said, Ansem gave Riku a chaste kiss to the cheek and opened the door to Agrabah for him.

To be continued…

*Author's Note: Once again another chapter that has no real basis with the game but rather is an extension of my creative liberties. However the next chapter promises to have a more direct relationship to the game. In any case, I hope you enjoy it and check for chapter 5, which is coming soon. ^_^ 


	5. Desert of Despair

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Dark, Ansem + Riku, Yaoi

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note* ^_^ Once again, I'd like to let you all know how much I appreciate the feedback, you guys rock ^_~ Here it is chapter 5, and without further adieu let the Riku angst continue. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game, which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 5: Desert of Despair

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having been led through the doorway to Agrabah, Riku found himself in a dry, desert wasteland. The sun bore down on him like a fiery furnace, the wind threw harsh sand at him, and the horizon seemed to flaunt false promises of water at him. 

With little effort, Riku's conclusion was, "This place sucks!" He decided the door he had entered couldn't be too far from civilization so he began his walk in the direction the door had faced. 

The desert terrain was difficult to say the least and Riku was totally not cut out for such a harsh environment. His big shoes kept collecting sand; they were clumsy and hard to walk in on such a surface. Then there was his tank top, while it did manage to keep him cool, it offered no protection against the angry sun and it wasn't long until his alabaster complexion turned into a painful pink. 

"This is ridiculous!" thought Riku, "I don't even know what this Princess Jasmine looks like!" 

"Don't worry, you'll know her when you see her." Spoke Ansem. He was communicating telepathically with Riku, a rather irritating habit he had picked up in Riku's opinion. 

"Could you possibly go bother some other poor tormented fool and leave me alone?" asked Riku, his words dripping with sarcasm. 

"No." replied Ansem, "I like you." Riku muttered a few incoherent noises of disapproval and continued on his way. Hours went by and still no sign of anything. Riku was beginning to think he was lost, but then again, hadn't he been lost from the beginning? In any case, he was tired, burnt, thirsty, and had sand in places that he'd rather not mention. He continued to stagger across the sandy dunes for a few more agonized steps before giving into his exhaustion and collapsing face first into the hot sand. 

It wasn't until the sun was at last beginning to set before Riku began to stir. He woke up and brushed some of the sand off of him and hissed in pain when he made contact with his blistered skin. He got up and scanned his surroundings, nothing, as far as his eyes could see, in all directions. 

Riku's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden quake, as the sun slipped into darkness a fierce earthquake began and what looked like a giant tiger's head made of stone erupted from the sandy ground. It let out a ferocious roar that sent out a strong gust of wind that threw Riku several feet back. When at last it settled, Riku cautiously approached it. Although his first instinct was to run like hell in the opposite direction, something told him that this was his intended destination. Riku stepped into the cave-like tiger's mouth, wary of the giant teeth that would probably love to impale him. Despite everything, a bit of Riku's old trademark curiosity got the better of him and he just had to see what was down there. At the very least, it would provide him shade and he could have sworn that he could hear running water in the distance. 

Riku traveled deep into the cave, he was careful not to trigger any traps, or to fall off one of the many gaps that disappeared into darkness. For a short while, Riku was able to forget his sorrow and satisfy his innate curious nature by exploring the well-lit cave. But just as Riku rounded another corner, he was brutally grabbed and swung around to come face to face with a tall sinister looking man. 

"Who are you boy!?" snarled the tall man who held a long serpent staff. An obnoxious red parrot flew nearby repeating its master's question. 

"I don't have to tell you anything! Let me go now!" yelled Riku, struggling against the man's grasp. 

"You'd better watch you mouth boy, those who dare to interfere with Malificent don't die pretty." Warned the tall man. That got Riku's attention, he looked up at the man questioningly. 

"You work for Malificent?" asked Riku.

"I am the all powerful Vizier, Jafar. I am one of Malificent's many accomplices. Who are you? You don't seem to be the keybearer that I was told of." Said Jafar; he loosened his grip on Riku.

"My name's Riku, Malificent told me to bring her some girl named Princess Jasmine." Explained Riku, grateful that his burnt arm was free of the painful hold. 

"Looks like Malificent doesn't trust us eh boss?" squawked to obnoxious parrot. Jafar contemplated for a moment before once again grabbing Riku, this time by the collar of his shirt. 

"Malificent would dare and insult my competency by sending a mere child to do my work! Blasted witch! Well I'll show her, poor dear child, it seems he went missing in the Cave of Wonders." Spoke Jafar while dragging Riku towards the edge of a deep chasm. 

"Hey wait a sec! Don't you think this is going too far! Let go of me you freak!" yelled Riku, he began to panic as his feet now dangled helplessly over what would surely be a nasty death. 

"Farewell child, rest in pieces!" sneered the evil vizier as he dropped Riku into the dark chasm. The cruel man laughed with joy as he listened to Riku's scream fade into nothingness. 

Riku landed in a deep pool of fresh water, there he managed to reclaim his wits and swim to what seemed to be the base of a staircase. He took a moment to catch his breath, he glared up in the direction he had fallen, "Stupid son of a bitch in heat!" spat Riku. Before deciding to go any further, Riku renewed his energy and strength by drinking his fill of fresh water. 

After taking a much-needed break, Riku began to climb the nearby stairs up to the main part of the cave. This time, Riku proceeded with much more caution, not wanting another encounter with the tall snake-like bastard. Riku soon came to a room that he hadn't previously explored, this one was full of gold and treasures. Riku paused and stared at the pile of gold, is jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "Wow," thought Riku, "If only Sora was here, this is the kind of adventure I had wanted to go with him on." The sudden memory of his friend caused a sharp pain to his heart but nevertheless Riku proceeded to the next chamber. He could hear shouting, explosions, and wicked chants; a battle was going on in the next room. Riku wanted to see if it was that Vizier guy fighting someone but something else caught his eye. On a high ledge, a young woman called out for help. "Is that Princess Jasmine?" thought Riku. Without much effort, Riku was able to leap up and grab the ledge. As he pulled himself up he noticed a light emanating from the woman. It was strange; it seemed like it was coming from her heart. 

"Are you Princess Jasmine?" asked Riku. 

"Of course I am, have you come to save me?" asked the princess. Riku felt a pang of guilt but knew that if he didn't bring the girl, he was as good as scorpion food. 

"Sorry Princess, I need you to come with me." Said Riku. The frightened woman began to step back but Riku approached her still. The Princess panicked as Riku continued to approach her and cried out for help.

"Aladdin! Hel..!" The princess fell limp before Riku. His eyes had momentarily glowed a bright orange as he had cast a sleep spell. Riku shook his head violently, suddenly aware that he hadn't acted on his own.

"What just happened?" whispered Riku to himself.

"Call it a bit of divine intervention." Replied Ansem from within his mind. 

"You lying bastard! What did you do, You used me didn't you!?" stammered Riku, frightened by the idea of Ansem being able to manipulate him so easily. 

"Calm down, I merely assisted you in casting a spell that you didn't know. Now hurry back to the surface, Jafar as been defeated and his assailants will soon come after you!" commanded Ansem. 

"Jafar's assailants," the thought crossed Riku's mind, "could they be Sora and his new companions?" Riku hesitated for a moment, a part of him longed to see his lost friend but Ansem intervened. 

"Riku hurry! This cave is going to collapse, you must leave now, carrying the princess will slow you down as it is!" said Ansem's voice. Riku could see Ansem's point, the cave had already begun to quake and tremble. Without any further hesitation, Riku scooped up the princess and ran as fast as he could towards the exit. As he ran from the mouth of the cave, something caught his eye; he thought he saw a carpet fly out from the cave and disappear into the horizon. The cave let out a loud rumble as it sank into the sand behind him, sand was kicked up and hurled at him and his captive. He accidentally let go of the girl who became partially buried in sand and fell flat into the angry sand. The sun glared down on him with a new vigor that made his already burnt skin scream in agony. 

"Curse this wretched place!" snapped Riku, he turned towards the fallen princess as he struggled to his feet when suddenly a voice from behind startled him. 

"Hello there, Riku." It sounded like… Sora? Riku turned his head warily, afraid that he would once again see a phantom or worse. He came face to face with a pair of sapphire eyes and cheeky grin. 

"Sora?" asked Riku cautiously. The boy who appeared to be Sora smiled back at him in a casual manner. Riku approached the boy slowly, never taking his eyes off of him. 

"You sure are acting funny Riku." Said the boy. Riku looked at him dumbfounded, was this really Sora or another trick? Riku couldn't decide whether to run from what could be another cruel trick or to stay and hope that this time he really was reunited with his friend. Sora giggled at him and gave him a big hug before he could protest. Riku hissed as his skin screamed but nevertheless he was glad to be held by his friend and made no move to brush the boy off. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Riku." Said Sora. Riku felt warm tears well up in his eyes and he reached around to return the boy's embrace. 

"I've missed you and Kairi so much! You have no idea what I've been through!" sobbed Riku, trying his best not to all out cry. Sora rubbed his back lightly and gently lowered him to the ground. Riku held Sora as if his life depended on it but his eyes jolted open when he felt the straps on the back of his shirt being undone. 

"Sora? What are you?" Riku asked but was stopped when Sora leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. 

"Hush now," whispered Sora softly as he continued to play with the fasteners of Riku's shirt. Riku began to struggle but found Sora to be unusually strong and heavy. 

"Sora cut it out!" snapped Riku. Sora ignored him and held him tighter. That's when Riku noticed the slightly yellow tinge to Sora's eyes. He experienced another wave of muddled memories fragmented with nightmarish content and struggled harder against the fake Sora's hold on him.

"I want you Riku." Whispered the fake Sora in a lustful tone. Riku continued to struggle, unaware of Sora's hand that had reached behind him to pull out a large keyblade with a dagger-like serrated edge. 

"And more than anything Riku…" breathed Sora into Riku's ear as he lifted the menacing keyblade above Riku's chest, "I want you dead!" Riku cried out as he watched the keyblade thrust towards him, but it never pierced him and there was no sign of the false Sora. 

Riku opened his eyes, he was almost completely buried in sand, his shirt was secure on him without any signs of tampering, Riku concluded what just happened to have been some sort of hallucination or mirage. Riku got up and found the princess, rather than search for the doorway, he used his new ability to summon such a door and quickly made his way to the End of the World. 

Riku didn't get far before collapsing… into Ansem's chest. Ansem had caught Riku just in time and gently cradled his silver-haired imp as he carried him off. Ansem waved his hand and a small horde of heartless took the princess to Malificent. Riku was half-awake while Ansem carried him to his place; he was too tired to curse Ansem and decided to pretend to be asleep so as to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. Riku let himself be placed onto Ansem's bed and fought the urge to run when he felt his tank top removed. For a few minutes that passed like years nothing happened and Riku wondered if Ansem was even still there. However, not wanting to risk letting Ansem know he was awake, he kept still and waited patiently until he heard footsteps approach. The familiar weight settled on the bed next to him, but what came next was entirely unexpected. A cool, slimy substance was being gently massaged over Riku's burnt skin. Riku couldn't suppress a soft moan of approval and let his eyes flutter open to see Ansem with his sleeves rolled up, methodically applying a green medicinal substance to his body. Ansem looked up at him and gave him a wink. 

"So you finally decided to drop the act eh?" remarked Ansem, a playful smirk upon his face. 

"Oh leave me alone." Replied Riku. Ansem smiled and gave a light slap to Riku's burnt cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" stammered Riku. He was answered by a green glob of aloe being smeared across his face. Ansem took a moment to look at his handy work and started to laugh, the sight of an aloe dripping, redskin, Riku with a look of indignation was just too funny. Riku rolled his eyes in self-defeat. 

"Flip over." Ordered Ansem. 

"No." replied Riku, defiant as usual.

"Now." Ordered Ansem.

"Piss off." Retorted Riku giving Ansem the finger. 

"Have it your way." Replied Ansem nonchalantly before lifting Riku clear off the mattress and flipping him over manually. Riku was held firmly in place by a strong hand, but it was soon replaced by the soothing aloe, as it was massaged over his sore back. 

"Hey Ansem?" asked Riku.

"Hmm?" responded Ansem.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Riku. He couldn't help but relax under the skill of Ansem's hands. 

"Simple, I take good care of my possessions." Stated Ansem.

"Would you knock it off with that crap already? You make it sound like we're some sort of S&M couple." Retorted Riku.

"No, I don't particularly care for S&M, too messy. I prefer my partner to be totally at my mercy, crying out in desperation while I take them." Replied Ansem; unaware of the suggestive manner in which he was now stroking Riku's rear. 

Riku was staring at him over his shoulder with an expression of slight fear and anticipation. 

"Oh but don't worry, I use protection." Said Ansem cheerfully; his eyes sparkled with a touch of mischief. 

"You better not be getting any ideas over there!" warned Riku as he glared at Ansem. Ansem wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and whispered into his ear, "You needn't worry my dear silver imp, my plans are none of your concern." Ansem prevented any further argument with a gentle, seductive kiss to Riku's lips, which Riku actually found himself melting into with little resistance. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if there was a part of him that longed to be with Ansem despite his mind's better judgement. Ansem handed him his shirt back and as Riku was putting it on, Ansem directed him to the door to Hollow Bastion. 

"Until we see each other again my dear corrupted angel." Said Ansem as he pat Riku lightly on the head. Riku gave out a subtle growl of disapproval and returned to Malificent's throne room. 

"Welcome back my dear child. I'm so glad to see that you've safely returned and good work on bringing the Princess." Said Malificent, a wide malicious grin spreading across her face. Riku gave her his usual scowl. 

"We had a deal, you said you'd help me get Kairi back." Said Riku. 

"Of course." Replied Malificent, an evil smirk played across her features and she summoned a wave of green energy from her staff that enveloped Riku. Riku felt his powers charge up but at the same time a part of him seemed to cry out in protest but it was ignored. 

"Now you have even more power that can be used to find the girl." Said Malificent.

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked Riku. Malificent smiled at him wickedly as she knelt down to cup his face in her hands. By now, Ansem's miracle aloe had fully restored Riku's soft white skin.

"My dear child, you're like a son to me, it's only natural that I would want to see you succeed." Coaxed Malificent.

Riku, not forgetting the scorpion incident angrily slapped her hands away, "Tch! I doubt that!" he retorted. 

Malificent stood before him, her shadow cast menacingly over him. 

"In any case, I have another job for you. You are to accompany this pirate, Capt. Hook, and retrieve more pure hearts for me. As before, I will reward you generously." Riku turned to face the pirate whom she pointed at, a tall dark haired man with a hook replacing a hand. 

"Just so you know, this isn't going to be some cruise." Remarked the pirate. Riku couldn't help but see this man to be a complete fool but he had no other choice but to accompany him. He was about to follow after the pirate but was held back by Malificent. 

"That man's a fool but he knows the whereabouts of another princess, bring me the princess and then leave him. Kill him if you must, I'll check on you from time to time to watch your progress. Now go get some rest, you leave early tomorrow." Explained Malificent.

"The witch's words sent chills down Riku's spine, if only he could find Sora and Kairi, then he would leave this crazy woman and that bastard Ansem and go somewhere far away where they wouldn't be able to find him.

To be continued…

*Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 5, I've been trying to incorporate a bit more action/adventure into the chapters to balance out all the Riku abuse ;P Anyway, gotta love Riku, he's a cute little punk @$$. I've also been attempting some light humor; after all, I'm just trying to entertain not drive anyone off the deep end. 

*Side Note: This is my Kingdom Heart revelation… Destiny Islands are actually Florida… yes Florida, Panama City to be even more specific. Its got white sandy beaches, no sign of real civilization, is right near the "Kingdom of the Mouse", and finally, the inhabitants want to escape. Since I'm also accursed to such a fate, I can totally relate to Riku's plight. So does that mean I should go down to the Florida Keys and wait for them to unlock the path to darkness? ^_^ hee hee, bad pun I know, hope you can forgive me.


	6. Devoured by Betrayal Part 1

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Dark, Ansem + Riku, Yaoi, Sora + Riku

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note* ^_^ Once again, I'd like to let you all know how much I appreciate the feedback, Anyway, this chapter is a bit naughtier than the others, lots of Ansem/Riku action as well as some Sora/Riku action although the Sora/Riku is more like fluff. A light touch of humor because I'm twisted like that as well as some good old fashioned violence and the ever continuous Riku angst. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game, which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 6: Devoured by Betrayal Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only a few days had passed since Riku had been sent out to accompany Capt. Hook in search for another princess. Much to Riku's dismay, the mode of transportation was that of a large ship that rocked against the waves and stirred up Riku's stomach. Apparently, Riku was subject to seasickness as he spent most of the voyage hanging over the side of the ship. Sure, he came from a seaside village, but small fishing rafts were not the same as the huge, rickety, 'constantly in a state of nauseating motion', antique ship which he was being forced to endure. For the most part, the Captain and his idiot crew kept to themselves and stayed out of Riku's way; for one thing, they resented Malificent's favoritism over the boy and another thing, none of them wanted to know what Riku's last meal was. 

Riku gazed at his choppy reflection in the water, he could tell he was more pale than usual, and wondered if he would have been this sick on the raft he had helped build with Sora and Kairi. Riku gave out a longing sigh as he watched the sun sink into the cold waters, if only he was with Sora and Kairi. He was deeply annoyed by the fact that both Ansem and Malificent were against him seeing his friend Sora, more than anything he thought that if he could just talk to Sora, then he could sort things out. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a bit of salt water splashed him in the face. Riku jerked his head angrily from side to side to see which one of the idiot pirates were going to find themselves overboard. A second splash struck him and he noticed that it came from beneath him. He looked over the side of the ship to see an image of Ansem starring up at him in place of what should have been _his_ reflection. 

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Riku angrily. 

"I came to check on you. I've had some rather tedious work and was unable to visit you sooner." Explained Ansem. 

"Well I wish you would keep to your tedious work, I want nothing to do with you!" stammered Riku. A few pirates gave him funny looks as they walked by. 

"I knew he was sick, but I think he's getting delirious." Whispered one pirate. 

"I see what you mean." Whispered the other pirate. 

Riku spun around and shot both of them a vicious death glare that sent both of them running into a frenzy. He then returned his attention to Ansem who was trying not to laugh. 

"I'll say this once, GO AWAY!" said Riku, he was about to give into another bout of sickness. Ansem nodded his head with an amused smirk playing across his features. 

"Very well my darling, perhaps when you're feeling a bit better I'll come see you then." Said Ansem as he faded out, effectively avoiding Riku's lunch. Riku crawled to his cabin and collapsed on his bed feeling absolutely wretched. He was about to attempt sleep when something caught his eye, a strange crystal vial had been placed on his bedside table. It was labeled 'Esuna' and its contents seemed to give off a subtle glow. A note lay next to it and Riku reached for it so that he could read it better. 

__

Dearest Riku,

Take this potion and it will make you feel better. You're starting to 

turn as green as Malificent, and that simply won't do. You'll need

your strength so take care and get some rest, a bath wouldn't be a bad idea either, 

you're starting to smell like fish bait. 

Your Loving Master whether you like it or not,

Sir Ansem

P.s. Stop scowling!

Riku continued to scowl at the letter. "Of all the nerve!" he thought as he wadded up the note and tossed it into a nearby bucket. He was about to roll back onto the bed and sleep but his stomach once again started up its usual protests, Riku silently cursed in defeat and took the offered vial. He downed the contents and was relieved to discover his nausea vanished. The liquid was cool and refreshing, and it didn't leave an awful aftertaste like most medicines. Upon feeling this sudden relief, Riku could see or rather smell what Ansem was referring to in the letter. He did smell like fish bait, rotten fish bait at that. Riku got up and prepared himself a modest bath, it sucked being on this ship with no real plumbing, he had to basically fill a large tub with water and that was his bath. "Oh well," Riku thought, "Anything is better than smelling like this." Riku took off his smelly clothes and tried to figure out what to do with them, he decided to go ahead with washing himself first and then to use the leftover bath water and soap to clean his clothes in. 

Once bathed and odorless, Riku hung his clothes over a wooden beam on the other side of his cabin for them to dry. It was getting late and Riku knew none of the pirates would come for him, for all they cared, he could be eaten by mermaids. Riku couldn't help but feel a bit 'exposed' since he had no other clothes to change into. However, his cabin door was locked, his window too small for anything much less a view, and he did have a rather thick comforter blanket which he had to admit felt good against his bare skin. Riku curled up in his blanket and soon drifted off into a much-needed sleep. 

Ever since Riku came to Hollow Bastion, his dreams were either nightmares or unnerving images that would ghost away as soon as he woke no matter how hard he tried to remember them. However, tonight he dreamt of Sora and it was his Sora, not the yellow-eyed demon that terrorized him. Riku knew he was dreaming but he didn't mind; he didn't want to wake and simply allowed the dream to run its course. Sora was sitting beside him on the paopu tree that was Riku's favorite perch. Despite the awareness in the back of Riku's head that knew he was dreaming, he couldn't help but be awed by the dream's unusual clarity. Sora reached over and effortlessly plucked a paopu fruit from the tree and held it up to Riku's face. Riku wasn't sure what Sora wanted and gave him a curious look. Sora smiled at him happily and leaned in a bit closer. 

"Who do you like Riku?" asked Sora. Riku was caught off guard by such a direct question. Unable to think of a better answer he simply said, "Kairi."

"Really?" asked Sora. Riku thought a moment and responded, "I guess…"

Sora smiled and waved his finger at Riku in a teasing manner, "Guess who I like?" asked Sora.

Riku simply answered, "Kairi." Sora laughed softly and swung one arm up and over Riku's shoulders. 

"True, I like Kairi. Now guess who I _love_." Said Sora, a hint of seriousness in his tone.

Riku just starred blankly at Sora, unsure of what to say. Sora smiled at him warmly and posed another question. "Do you _love_ Kairi?" 

Riku was at a loss, sure he had had a crush on the girl but now that Sora had asked such simple yet serious questions, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt. Sora gave Riku a friendly squeeze and asked, "Can I tell you what I think?" Riku simply nodded, not sure of where this was all heading. 

"I think you love me." Said Sora cheerfully. Riku's face jerked suddenly in shock but before he could say anything Sora continued, "Because I love you and I'm the one who you think about when you're alone. I'm the one who's name you cry out when you're scared. And I'm the one who promised to rescue you no matter what." Riku continued to stare at Sora, his cheeks flushing red and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. 

Sora gave a sudden worried look and said to Riku, "Am I wrong, I'm sorry if I made you mad." Riku felt his heart twitch when he felt Sora's arm retreat from his shoulders, he couldn't speak because he didn't know what to say so instead he reached out and gave Sora a desperate hug. Sora's arm returned to hold Riku gently into the embrace while his other hand presented the paopu fruit. 

"So can I take that to mean you wouldn't mind sharing this paopu fruit with me?" asked Sora, a bit taken aback by the force in which Riku hugged him. Riku released his friend and wiped away a few small tears of joy. He never thought he would be attracted to guys, but it just felt so perfect with Sora, as if their destinies were intertwined and had been from the beginning. Sora bit into the fruit first before handing it to Riku, who in turn took a bite as well. 

Sora turned once again to Riku as he hopped off the tree, "Please be careful Riku, I won't give up, I'll save you, but the darkness is very powerful. I have to go now, my body is beginning to wake up but I'm thankful that we were able to meet like this, even if it was only in a dream."

"What do you mean? Sora don't leave me!" Riku desperately reached out for his friend but just as his hand went through Sora's vanishing form, he too began to feel the signs that his body was also waking up. Riku tossed back and forth on his bed, mumbling Sora's name and reaching with on arm into the air. Ansem sat patiently still as he watched his lovely possession begin to wake. Riku's eyes fluttered open and struggled to focus. The darkness that filled his cabin meant that it was still night outside; he sat up to rub his eyes and scan his surroundings only to be startled by Ansem sitting at the foot of his bed. 

"What do you think you're doing here? I thought you couldn't come out into this world directly." Said Riku as his began hugging the blanket against his body. Ansem grinned his usual grin, a bit of moonlight flashed in his cat-like eyes giving him an ethereal look. 

"I see you're feeling better, as for my appearance in this realm, it's simple; as you get more powerful, so do I and I was able to save up enough energy to materialize in this realm but only for a short time. Anyway, I wanted to check up on you and make sure you took that medicine I made you." Said Ansem. 

"Hmph!" was Riku's reply. Ansem's face took on a stern look that caused Riku to shrink back into his blanket a bit more. 

"Most civilized beings would say 'thank you'." stated Ansem. Riku turned his head to look away as he muttered something that sort of sounded like 'thank you'. Ansem beamed happily and crawled up the bed to sit next to Riku. Riku kept his eyes fixed on Ansem's, the slight predator-like gleam making the older man look like some hungry tiger stalking towards its intended prey. Riku wanted to run or at least scoot away but something prevented him. It was as if there was something inside of him that longed to be close to Ansem. Ansem gently cupped Riku's face in his hands and kissed the youth lightly on the lips. Riku felt his body relax and tense at the same time, almost as it there were two forces waging a war inside of him. 

"Don't be afraid, you belong to me so it is only natural that you submit to me." Said Ansem softly. 

"Don't…" stammered Riku, he was having difficulty speaking as Ansem's lips assaulted his. 

Ansem ran a hand slowly down Riku's chest and stomach causing Riku to gasp as his body reacted to the touch. "You are now an extension of my power, trust me and let me take care of you, only when you are with me will you ever feel whole." Whispered Ansem. Riku willed his body to obey him and he managed to push Ansem aside and climb out of bed. With his blanket wrapped around him like a protective barrier, Riku made his way to the door only to be reminded that he had locked it. He automatically reached for that nail in the wall that was the hanging place for the key but there was no key there. 

"Poor Riku is all locked up," said Ansem playfully, Riku turned to find Ansem happily playing with the key, "Looks like I'm the one who possesses the key to your heart." Riku stomped his foot angrily on the ground "Bullshit! My heart belongs to S...!" Riku stopped himself from saying his friend's name, unsure of what sort of reaction it might get from Ansem. Ansem's smile darkened and the man looked absolutely frightening for a moment, "Care to repeat that Riku?" 

Riku stood perfectly still and didn't say anything, Ansem held out a hand in his direction and a burst of green energy poured from Riku's body and enveloped him. Ansem curled his hand in a beckoning gesture and the green energy that surrounded Riku bound him and dragged him towards Ansem. Riku gasped in horror as his blanket was left behind and he was rather carelessly tossed onto the mattress next to Ansem. No sooner did the green energy seep back into Riku's body than Ansem's arms coiled around his waist and held him firmly. 

"Do you finally understand? You are mine." Stated Ansem as he gave Riku a gentle squeeze.

"Let me go! I don't want to be yours!" yelled Riku, hoping someone might hear him and care enough to help him. "What do you want!" demanded Ansem as one arm trailed up to firmly hold Riku's chin and the other gripped his hip. Riku tried to struggle but it was no use, he thought of Sora, and what Sora had said to him in his dream. Ansem brought one of his legs over Riku's and trailed his tongue down from Riku's ear to the curve of his shoulder. "I want…!" cried out Riku desperately; still unsure of what to say to make Ansem stop. "What is it!" growled Ansem, he moved his hands across Riku so that one held Riku firmly across his chest ant the other gently massaged his rear end. "Stop!" cried Riku, his struggles more desperate than ever. "No." stated Ansem, one of Ansem's hands had found Riku's opening and lightly brushed it with an exploring finger. Riku bucked wildly against Ansem and suddenly cried out "SORA!" Ansem suddenly aware that he had gone farther than he intended released the boy who was now in a fit of hysteria. Riku lay on his stomach with his face hidden beneath crossed arms as he cried violently and occasionally managed to utter Sora's name and 'sorry' between sobs. Ansem got up to retrieve the blanket left by the door and returned to Riku's side. Riku paid no attention to Ansem as Ansem wrapped the blanket around Riku and gathered him up like a mother would gather her baby. Ansem held Riku gently in his arms and rocked the crying boy softly while giving him soft kisses and running his hand through the boy's hair in a soothing manner.

"Shhh, I'm sorry for scaring you, I went too far. Please calm down, I said in the beginning that I wasn't going to hurt you and I meant it." Coaxed Ansem. Riku's crying soon came to a stop, it wasn't just Ansem's attack on him that had made him cry; it was the sudden memory that had come back to him. The memory in which he had been raped by a dark copy of his best friend Sora. Even if it wasn't the real Sora, there was the fact that it claimed to be a part of his Sora and after all that had happened, Riku wondered if it was actually possible. Could it be that his beloved Sora had a dark side? If so, did that mean that the Sora that he knew and loved and even shared a paopu fruit with was in a sense, the same as the one that had violently attacked and raped him in the darkness? This revelation was what kept the tears coming out of Riku's emerald eyes as Ansem continued to cradle him. Riku wanted Sora, he had to find his friend now more than ever and try to find out what Sora truly thought about him. Riku's tears at last subsided and he allowed Ansem to gently wipe the few remaining drops of sorrow from his face. Ansem gave Riku a concerned look and spoke softly to him, "Forgive me, I merely wanted to teach you a lesson, but I went too far." Riku just stared blankly for a minute, letting his thoughts recalibrate into a coherent working order before at last responding to Ansem, "What do you want with me?" 

Ansem's gaze softened and he answered in his usual deep soothing voice, "I want you to set me free, however, I am anxious to escape and sometimes I act without thinking like just now. However, I also want you, I like you and I would like it if you came to me willingly, but sadly that is something that even I can not control." Riku considered Ansem's words and made an effort to sit up on his own. 

"Why do you want me?" asked Riku, his eyes suddenly cold and critical. 

"I have my reasons, some of which are more obvious than others." Said Ansem matter-of-factly.

Riku arched as eyebrow as if to silently say, 'Let's hear them.' Ansem gave a soft chuckle and decided to humor the boy. 

"You have an interesting heart, it's both fragile and strong, I still don't fully understand it but I love things that are mysterious. You're also beautiful, but that is easy for anyone to see. Lastly, you remind me of myself when I was younger." Explained Ansem. 

"How so?" asked Riku, his interest peaked by the last statement.

"You're someone who doesn't quietly settle down into their preordained, mundane slot in society. You rebelled against the complacency of your island prison and dared to have the ambition for greater things. You paid a price heavier than you yet realize, but I can always respect those who fight to make their own destinies. I have known others who did the same; they took destiny into their own hands and rebelled against those who meekly conformed to systematic lifestyles. Granted, most of them brought about their own downfall in the process, but all the same I find their short lives to be far more beautiful than of the many mundane lives I see everyday." Riku was taken by surprise at the depth in which Ansem spoke to him. Riku thought about what Ansem had said, part of him could relate to it easily. All his life, he had grown up in a village where everyone knew each other, nothing really exciting ever happened except for the occasional festival. The children did the same things their parents did, some were fishers, others craftsmen, and some settled for domestic house (wife/husband) roles. Riku had always wondered if there was more out there to life, it was his greatest wish and worst fear. He was afraid that maybe Destiny Island was all there was, but then Kairi came and that changed everything. Kairi was living proof that there was something else out there and that's when Riku decided that he would find out what lay beyond the seas no matter what. Riku was slightly bothered how Ansem spoke of 'normal people' as if they were insects, Riku would agree that they could be frustrating and even a bit annoying, but he had never thought of them as lowly creatures which seemed to be Ansem's opinion of them.

"Why are you trapped in the darkness?" asked Riku, his curiosity reaching its peak. 

"That's none of your business, besides, you'll find out later anyway." Responded Ansem. Riku pouted defiantly. Ansem smiled and his eyes flashed with moonlight once again. 

"It seems you're coming back to your usual self, that's good, I was afraid I had shattered your mind." Said Ansem. Riku rolled his eyes and starred into space to contemplate a few things. Ansem watched the silver-haired boy contently. Riku was easy to manipulate; his emotions were dominant over his logical sense. But he was also strong, his will would be tough to overpower, in fact Ansem couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be fully able to control the boy. His original plan had been simple; gain Riku's trust, betray him and shatter his spirit, destroy his heart, and be reborn in his body so that Ansem would once again walk freely in the physical realm. However, as black as Ansem's heart was, there was a part that had actually grown quite fond of the boy; he enjoyed Riku's rebellious spirit and was greatly attracted to the youth. Therefore Ansem's plans had changed, he would still use the boy's body as an eventual means of gaining physical life but instead of destroying the boy's heart, Ansem now hoped that he would be able to forever keep it and in so doing Riku would remain his for all eternity. A wicked smile of dark things to come formed on Ansem's face. Riku, however, missed the wicked look, as he was still lost in thought. 

Riku snapped out of his trance when he felt the mattress shift. Ansem had gotten up and was walking over to his side, which was closer to the door. Riku looked up at Ansem who reached out and gently grasped one of Riku's hands. Ansem gently stroked the captured wrist as he said to Riku, "My energy is wearing out and I must go. But remember this, you belong to me now and no one will ever love you more than I. No matter what, I will always be with you, there's no escape from my love." Ansem ended his statement with a light kiss to Riku's wrist before vanishing into darkness. Riku couldn't help but shudder as Ansem left. At last Riku was aware of his love for Sora however; he couldn't deny the fact that something inside of him desired Ansem. Rather than dwell on what would surely be an added complication to his already stressful predicament, Riku decided sleep came before all other concerns and curled up to do just that. Before he was able to close his eyes, something caught his attention, draped around the wrist that Ansem had kissed, was the key to his cabin. He hadn't noticed Ansem putting it there, but all the same he lay it on the table next to him and went to sleep. 

The next morning, Riku was relieved to find his clothes dry and no longer reeking of fish bait. He got dressed and made his way to the dinning hall. No one on the ship ate together, the dinning hall was more of a self-service but Riku didn't mind, he enjoyed a solitary meal that promised to be the first one since the voyage had set off that Riku would be able to keep. After eating his meal, Riku went up on deck to find his former 'hang out'. Upon arriving at his spot he noticed something big, far off in the distance. It looked like an island, the thought crossed Riku's mind 'could it be Destiny Island?' but he shook his head, he knew Destiny Island was destroyed, he had felt it even in the darkness. So far, this world was perhaps the most boring one ever, nothing but rough waters as far as the eye could see with the exception of the large thing on the horizon. Riku figured that unless this 'princess' was a damn good swimmer, she couldn't possibly be on this world but at the same time, Riku wasn't exactly in a hurry to return to Malificent either. 

Then suddenly, the pirate stationed in the crow's nest began screaming something that Riku couldn't make out. All of the crew rushed on deck to see what all of the commotion was about. Riku looked out in the same direction as everyone else to see the small island getting closer… no on second thought… that small island was actually a very large, very angry whale. Riku's jaw dropped at the sight of such a monstrosity. He had never heard of whales as being aggressive but this one certainly was the exception. The whale charged the ship at full speed, luckily the ship withstood the impact. However, half the crew did not and found themselves thrown overboard where they met gruesome ends as they hit the water hard and got sucked under the water by the whale's movement. The whale gave the ship another strong thrust and the boards began to creak under the stress. Capt. Hook was busy in his cabin, frantically searching for the control switch that would activate the gummi drive. Riku held onto the railing as tight as he could but the second impact caused one of his hands to let go. He tried desperately to regain his grip as he dangled helplessly by one arm just above the whale's menacing mouth that opened in anticipation of a silver dish meal. Riku cried out for help but his cries fell on deaf, uncaring ears as the crew was under a policy of 'every man for himself'. The whale pushed against the ship, causing it to tilt backwards. Riku's hand slid down the railing, inch by inch towards the hungry beast. Just then, the ship began to glow, apparently, the Captain finally found the big red button labeled 'activate gummi drive'. The ship rose above the water as the monster whale still waited; its jaws wide open, from below. Riku tried pulling himself up but when the ship's gearshift faltered due to possible damage to the transmission; Riku was sent hurling down towards the waiting beast below. His cries lost in the dark caverns of the whale known as Monstro while the ship managed its shift to gummi drive and left him behind.

To Be Continued…

*Author's Note: Wow you guys like my story ^_^ Thanks for all the positive feedback, one can never have enough. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the fact that it took me so long to get around to writing it. Reason being, I've become addicted to Suikoden III and I totally recommend it to RPG lovers. Anyway, my plans for this chapter were so long that I had to divide it into 2 parts. I hope you like it and remember, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write more. ^_^ Although that goes for any author. 

-Nyxe


	7. Devoured by Betrayal Part 2

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Dark, Ansem + Riku, Yaoi, Sora + Riku, this chapter has some LIME!

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note*: I can't tell you guys how much I've enjoyed your feedback and I must apologize for the lengthy delay on this chapter. The reason for the delay is that I had loaned out my copy of Kingdom Hearts to a friend and wanted to get it back and review this part of the game. Thankfully, I have gotten it back and was able to get the details I needed. I'm still taking artistic liberties but I'm sure you can forgive me. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for the delay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game, which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 7: Devoured by Betrayal Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku's eyes fluttered open as a warm rag was placed gently over his forehead. An elderly man looked down on him with a concerned look that quickly changed to relief as Riku began to stir. Riku sat up and fought to focus on his surroundings; it appeared as though he were inside a small ship. Riku stumbled out of the bed that he had been placed on and made his way to the open doorway. The man who had apparently cared for him began to fuss about his sudden movements but Riku ignored him. Something wasn't right, it seemed he was still inside the monstrous whale, not only that but he was still alive. Riku turned and looked to the old man and asked, "Where am I?" 

"You're inside the giant whale named Monstro. Good thing for you that my boy Pinocchio found when he did, you had taken a nasty fall and had blacked out." explained the man. Riku nodded his head and proceeded out of the ship that was firmly wedged inside the monster's throat. 

"Wait, where are you going?" asked the man. 

"I've gotta find a way out of here, thanks for your help but I'm in a hurry." said Riku as he proceeded to leave. Riku wandered through various tunnels and caves that made up the beast's entrails and it wasn't long before he was lost. The fact that Riku was inside a giant whale's guts wasn't helping matters any either. Riku thought about how he had ended up in this predicament, if he ever got out of this a certain foolish pirate was going to pay dearly. Riku continued to wander aimlessly through the maze inside the beast until something startled him from behind. Riku turned to see what it was that had snuck up on him and what he saw was a puppet. On second thought, it was a living puppet for it moved with a will of its own. Riku stepped back, a bit unnerved by the wooden boy that stood before him. 

"Hi, my name's Pinocchio, you seem to be lost so I thought I'd help." said the puppet. 

Riku stood still for a moment, the puppet talked; he had just been greeted by a pile of animated wood.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Pinocchio. 

"Uh, yeah, I think I'm fine." responded Riku. Riku let himself relax; the wooden boy didn't seem to be a threat and was possibly his only means out of this sick maze. Riku sat down and tried to collect his thoughts while the wooden boy looked at him curiously. 

"So what's your name?" asked Pinocchio. 

"Riku." answered Riku.

"Did the heartless destroy your world as well?" asked Pinocchio.

"The what?" asked Riku.

"Heartless, they're like these black creatures with yellow beady eyes. They move funny like puppets on strings and they steal people's hearts and then destroy the worlds that they invade." explained Pinocchio. Riku couldn't help but note the ironic comparison the boy had used but didn't say anything about it. 

"I guess so," answered Riku, "I don't remember much of what happened during that time." Suddenly a memory flash of Anti-Sora crossed Riku's mind and he flinched at the reminder. Riku clutched his arms and doubled over in a sudden feeling of exhaustion, anxiety, and phantom pain. 

"Hey are you alright?" asked the worried puppet, but Riku wasn't able to respond, he felt as though something inside of him was grasping his heart and squeezing it. It was as if he was losing control over his body and fighting an unseen entity with his will. 

"I'll go get help, wait right here." said Pinocchio; the worried boy turned and ran down a nearby tunnel, leaving Riku behind. 

Riku tried to get up but couldn't it was as if another were forcing their will onto his own, and then he suddenly noticed that same strange green aura enveloping him. 

"Calm down my dear, it is only I, Ansem." Spoke Ansem's voice within Riku's mind. 

"Huh?" gasped Riku.

"I told you that we now share the same heart, I wasn't joking. Now listen to me, Maleficent has you searching for those who have pure hearts, another is close and within your grasp." said Ansem. 

"She has me searching for princesses with pure hearts but I have yet to know the reason why."

"Nevermind that, you have the ability to seize such hearts and should exercise this gift when you can." said Ansem. 

"What are you talking about?" stammered Riku, angered by the fact that such information had been withheld from him. He was now beginning to realize just how little he knew about all the power that was being bestowed upon him by the evil witch. 

"Also, you're treacherous friend Sora is close by! Do not be deceived, he has come to harm you." said Ansem. 

"Why are you telling me this!?" said Riku. 

"Silence! The wooden child that was with you may carry a pure heart, you must seize it!" demanded Ansem.

"Why is that?" asked Riku sarcastically.

"Do it for that girl's sake, Kairi was her name. She will need the heart more than some animated wooden puppet." said Ansem. Riku flinched at that, why did Kairi need a pure heart? 

"What aren't you telling me Ansem!" ordered Riku.

"Nothing that you won't soon find out for yourself but I must release you for now, the Keyblade Master approaches." said Ansem as his voice faded out and Riku reclaimed control over himself. 

"Hey come back here! This isn't a game!" shouted a familiar voice while the puppet boy hastily scurried past Riku. Riku looked up to see his long time friend and rival as well as recent traitor to be approaching him. 

"But I thought you liked games Sora?" remarked Riku in a cold sarcastic tone. An overwhelming sense of anger and resentment began festering within Riku's heart. 

"Riku?!" the familiar voice of Sora rang through Riku's ears, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just playing with Pinocchio." Remarked Riku smugly.

"You know what I mean! Have you found Kairi?" Sora's tone dripped with a subtle warning and sense of distrust.

A soft but undeniable voice whispered in the back of Riku's head, "You see? He didn't come for you, he still wants to find Kairi. That way he and the girl can abandon you for good! He no longer needs or cares about you, he's the Keyblade Master, he's the chosen one, you're nothing to him."

"As if you cared, I guess you've been too busy showing off that fancy keyblade of yours to care about old friends." remarked Riku coldly. Somewhere deep inside of him a voice cried out in protest but was soon silenced by the growing darkness that fed on old wounds both real and false. Sora called out to Pinocchio who was returning to Riku; Riku gave a last glance to Sora as he turned away, "Catch me if you can and maybe then I'll tell you what I know." Sora called out in desperation to his lost friend as Riku grabbed Pinocchio by the wrist and hurried into a dark tunnel. 

As Riku ducked into another icky part of the beast's anatomy, Pinocchio gave a sharp tug and released himself. 

"What are you doing?" asked the annoyed puppet.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all this but I'm gonna need your heart." Said Riku, his eyes were downcast as if in shame for the evil deed he knew he had to do in order to save Kairi. 

"You what!" exclaimed Pinocchio.

"Look, she needs it more than you, you're just a puppet." Said Riku.

"Shows how much you know! I'm on my way to becoming a real boy!" with that said, the angry puppet managed to give Riku a rather painful kick to the crotch before running away into the darkness.

Riku doubled over in pain, trying real hard not to alert a nearby Sora of his location. He knew he would have to find Pinocchio but for now, a part of him; the part that was still untouched by Ansem, was happy to be playing a game with Sora yet again. It was reminiscent of their days on Destiny Island and part of Riku still longed to return to that time of innocence. Sora unknowingly passed him by and he quickly crawled out of his hiding place and ran the other way. As he turned the corner he ran into something cold, rigid, and menacing. He quickly backed up in the presence of the dark witch Maleficent. 

"Why do you still care for that boy?" asked Maleficent; her tone was threatening and dripping with poison. 

"I don't! I'm just messing with him that's all." answered Riku, irritated by his lack of privacy with the witch. 

"Well stop it! You do not have time to waste! Hurry up and seize that pure heart if you want to save Kairi and forget about that boy. He is your enemy!" with that said, Maleficent vanished into a dark cloud that soon dissipated as Riku yelled out for her to mind her own business.

"How dare she order me around like I'm some sort of mindless slave!" stammered Riku to himself.

"I'm sick of her and Ansem, I want to go back to Sora, after all why should I believe the things they say? Sora wouldn't really betray me would he? He still cares about me, I'm sure he does. Surely if I ask him, he'll side with me and we can rescue Kairi together." Riku weighed his options and decided to find Sora first and get Sora to join him. He really didn't understand why, Sora had abandoned him in Traverse Town and then there was that whole Anti-Sora incident that he didn't think about for too long. However, perhaps Traverse Town was a misunderstanding and the Anti-Sora was Anti-Sora, not his Sora, so things would work out somehow, wouldn't they? Riku put these thoughts aside and ran off to find Sora, he was afraid that Ansem might do something if he found out about this and since Ansem seemed able to read his thoughts, all the more reason for him to find Sora fast. If he could only find Sora, maybe Sora could keep Ansem away from him and then he'd be safe again from darkness. 

"Riku!" cried out Sora. Riku was startled out of his thoughts but was relieved to find his friend. 

"Hey Sora. Looks like you found me." replied Riku. He put on his usual 'tough guy' mask as he always did in front of Sora. Then suddenly, a cry for help rang through the tunnel; it was Pinocchio and his cries were desperate. Riku and Sora gave each other a look and dashed out to meet a giant parasite heartless that had captured the puppet boy. 

"Come on Sora! We can do this together!" exclaimed Riku. This was his initiation of truce with his friend and rival Sora. Sora nodded and whipped out his keyblade. From a high ledge, Sora proceeded to cast several fireballs with his keyblade onto the giant heartless. Riku relied on his usual tactics and proceeded to dash about and slash at the monster with the sword given to him by Ansem. Whenever the heartless' huge tentacles swung at him, knocking him to the ground; he would quickly spring back with a strong thrust kick. However as soon as he delivered one such blow he was struck again and unable to counter-attack. Riku cried out and grunted in pain as his slender frame was brutally slammed against the organic walls. Yet he didn't stop fighting, partially to show off to Sora that he was still useful and strong, and partially to get back at Ansem and Maleficent. He soon began venting out all his frustration onto the nasty beast. 

Riku leaped about dodging the creature's attacks but was eventually caught in midair as a giant tentacle wrapped around him and slammed him onto the ground. Riku choked up a strangled cry as the beast tightened his grip much like an anaconda crushes its prey. Sora cried out to him and leaped down from his ledge and let loose a series of aerial combo attacks on the monster's head. The parasite heartless soon gave up and released Pinocchio and escaped through an opening that mysteriously appeared at the base of the room. Riku was also released and he staggered to his feet. This was twice that Sora had rescued him and despite it's good intentions, the deed filled Riku with a strong sense of incompetence and failure on his part. 

Riku reluctantly marched towards Pinocchio, he didn't really want to hurt the boy but he couldn't see any other way of saving Kairi. He lifted the unconscious puppet, which had passed out at some point during the fight, and was about to use his power to take the boy's heart. 

"Riku Stop! What are you doing?" called out Sora. Sora's accusing tone struck Riku's heart like a rusty spike. 

"Relax Sora, it's for Kairi's sake, why don't you join me, together we can save Kairi." said Riku; in his heart he desperately cried out for Sora to take his side and then they could be together again. 

"No Riku!" The words sliced into Riku like an iron maiden embraces a corpse. 

"I don't know what's happened to you Riku, but it's obvious to me that you're on the wrong side!" yelled Sora as he thrust his keyblade towards Riku in a threatening manner. To say Riku was shocked would have been a cruel understatement. His heart seemed to shatter, that which hadn't been tainted by Ansem was snuffed out like a weak flame, and in its place swarmed a great pit of darkness desiring to consume him. Riku managed to maintain his non-caring act in spite of his anguish but in a last ditch effort he merely replied, "You'd rather fight me instead?" In other words, his dying heart cried out, 'you have forsaken me?' 

Sora's response was, "If that's what it takes! What you're doing is wrong! Riku please…" But it was too late, Riku's emerald eyes frosted with a coldness Sora had never seen before and he leapt into the dark hole left behind by the parasite heartless. 

Riku landed on a ledge, overlooking the wrecked ship where had recovered in. Sora landed on that ship and shouted out to him. The old man came out and pleaded that Riku release his son. Riku gave a cold snicker, "Sorry old man but I have a friend who needs this puppet's heart more than he does."

"But he's no puppet! He's a real boy." Cried out the old man.

Riku knew in his heart that the puppet was indeed alive, but only by dehumanizing him, as being merely a puppet was Riku able to push himself into taking the boy away. 

As Riku turned and left he could hear Sora cry out for him to come back, but it would do no good. 

Riku made his way to the whale's stomach, he still wasn't sure where he was going or even why he was still there when he could have at any time simply retreated into Ansem's lair. Granted, he wasn't too keen on the idea of having the older man pawing all over him again, but even that seemed better than his current situation. It was as if all hope had simply been stolen from him, Maleficent and Ansem had been right, Sora had come to harm him, and he had done so in the worst way, he broke his heart. 

"Riku!" Sora's voice cried out from behind him. Riku looked up from his hands, in one hand he held the puppet boy's heart, he hadn't been aware of ever taking it. However, he hadn't been paying attention and allowed it to return to its owner. He was about to say something but was interrupted as the parasite heartless returned, coming down from above and landing between Sora and Riku. Sora cried out to Riku one last time as Riku turned and went into Ansem's "End of the World".

In the darkness, Riku met with a firm embrace from his dark savior. Ansem had been waiting for him as he always did and was now gently stroking Riku's silver locks as he lost all self control and began crying into Ansem's shoulder. Ansem gathered Riku into his arms and met with no resistance as he carried the boy over to a door that was marked with a skull symbol on it. 

"Where are you taking me?" asked Riku.

"I would love to spend more time with you now, but Maleficent awaits you." Spoke Ansem softly as he set Riku down. 

"Huh?" was Riku's reply. 

"For now you must go and see what it is Maleficent wants but after that you can come back here for a short visit before getting back to work." Said Ansem as he opened the door for Riku. It led to the deck of Captain Hook's ship and Riku made his way to the Captain's quarters where he was sure Maleficent would be. 

There was no sign of anyone at first but as Riku came further inside he noticed a familiar figure laid out on a window seat. 

"Kairi?! It's me, Riku!" Riku ran up to the girl's side, her breathing was almost nonexistent, her face pale, and her eyes did not focus on anything. Riku hung his head in sorrow; his long thick lashes veiled his emerald eyes but he had already cried his heart out once today and he was sad that he had no tears left to shed for Kairi. He felt a dark presence behind him and knew it was Malificent's, "So Kairi… has lost her heart? How?" asked Riku. 

"Taken by the heartless no doubt." Said Maleficent. 

"What can I do!?" pleaded Riku, desperate to save his friend. Maleficent smiled as though she were expecting this, "There are seven princesses who have the purest hearts, they are the Princesses of Heart and we need them to unlock the door to all hearts. Only then, will we be able to free Kairi's heart. However, you'll need more power. Here, I grant you the power to control the heartless; may the tables turn and you control the darkness rather than submit to it." Riku felt that strange dark presence within him grow stronger, green light emitted from inside of him and he felt an eerie warmth consume him. After that, Maleficent simply vanished, leaving him alone with a ruin of his friend. Riku couldn't bear to see Kairi in such a state so he retreated into Ansem's domain. He wanted to run from everything, the treachery, the hopelessness, and the pain. Ansem waited for him in that part of "End of the World" that looked like it could be Ansem's dwelling. He was seated in a comfy chair, apparently reading over some old notes of his. Riku approached cautiously, not sure of why he came here or what he was looking for. 

"So I see at last you have come to me willingly for a change." Remarked Ansem, a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"Tch, Spare me Ansem." Remarked Riku, "I ain't exactly in the mood for it right now."

"The mood for what?" asked Ansem innocently.

"Don't give me that crap, I'm sick and tired of you and Maleficent! You're both just using me for something! I just want you both to leave me the hell alone!" yelled Riku, he needed to vent out his frustration. Ansem got up and walked over to where Riku was standing. Ansem towered a good foot and a half over Riku and he looked down on him with a stern look. 

"Don't you give me that crap either, it's your own fault things happened as they did. I warned you, I told you that Sora would betray you but you didn't listen. I'm the one who cares about you! I'm the one who owns you! And I'm the one who protects you!" declared Ansem.

Riku knew that coming here had been a mistake but it no longer mattered, Riku lashed out and attempted to punch Ansem in the face but Ansem caught his wrist firmly. The same thing happened when Riku swung at him with the other fist.

"My my, seems my little savage is resorting to violence when he can't win an argument." Commented Ansem. 

"Let me go Ansem!" demanded Riku as he struggled and kicked in vain. 

"Tsk tsk, whatever am I going to do with you. With Riku still carrying on, Ansem took him over to his bed and pinned him down on the mattress. 

"Seems we always find ourselves in this position, how about we put an end to childish games once and for all. Submit to me, you know in your heart that I'm the only one who can make you feel whole again. I am your other half now! Whether you like it or not, we are bound by one heart and we will never be parted. Wherever you go, I go, but it is my will, not yours that is supreme." Explained Ansem.

Riku's eyes were huge, he was terrified that Ansem would at last take him and that he wouldn't have the power to stop him. Also, a part of him couldn't deny that what Ansem was saying was true; they were bound to one another by a single heart and the thought of being shadowed by Ansem forever was more terrifying than the idea of being raped again. Ansem could see the internal struggle flickering in Riku's eyes, the silver haired youth's terror gave him strength and power, he knew it would not be long until he would at last claim the boy's body, mind, and soul, all for himself. 

Riku gave up on his struggles and started to relax, there didn't seem to be any point to fighting that which seemed to be the inevitable any longer. Ansem grinned and released Riku's wrists, Riku turned his head away and closed his eyes, awaiting whatever Ansem had in store for him. Ansem reached behind Riku, towards the headboard and pulled out something heavy. Riku opened his eyes when he felt cold metal clamp around his wrists. Ansem had chained him to the bed with a pair of previously well hidden manacles.

This was ridiculous thought Riku, he knew he was being submissive but this was absolutely beneath him and his struggles came back anew. 

"Ansem! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" yelled Riku.

"It would seem that I have successfully chained you to my bed and will now seduce you." replied Ansem nonchalantly as he leaned over to kiss Riku's forehead. 

"Ansem! Stop it! I take it back!" yelled Riku.

"Take what back?" asked Ansem as he gripped the fastenings to Riku's shirt. 

"My surrender! I take it back! Get off me!" yelled Riku angrily. 

"No can do Riku dearest, you're the one who came to me first this time, and you're the one who submitted first. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's good for both of us." Said Ansem with a wink.

Ansem proceeded to open Riku's shirt slowly, he lowered his head to lick, kiss, and nip at each newly revealed inch of soft white skin. This caused Riku to writhe and struggle about but with little mobility. Ansem merely chuckled at Riku's futile attempts of resistance. Ansem pealed away the rest of Riku's shirt and began to graze his teeth across Riku's smooth chest. 

"Ansem! Knock it off!" shouted Riku between gasping breaths.

"How about I just knock you up instead?" teased Ansem as he ran a hand down Riku's waist, stopping it at the edge of Riku's pants. Riku was really pissed off now and he began to growl and bite at Ansem. He actually managed to bite down on a lock of soft white hair that belonged to Ansem, and then give it a rather painful yank. Ansem hissed at the unexpected attack and had to stop his southern exploration to save his long hair from the jaws of Riku. 

"Why you little devil!" remarked Ansem after saving his vanity.

"'Little devil' my ass! Take this!" shouted Riku as he managed to twist his hips and catch Ansem off balance; he then managed a double thrust kick similar to the one he normally used to counter-attack. Ansem was thrown onto the floor and none too happy about it either. When he looked up at Riku, who mind you was still manacled to the bed, he was shocked by the fact that the little bastard had the audacity to burst out and laugh at him. 

"Yep," Ansem thought to himself, "I love this little son-of-a-bitch, but he's gonna pay for that." Ansem got up and dusted himself off in a dignified manner, he gave Riku an unexpected smile that shut the teenager up rather fast and then reached out to grab the little fool's legs. Riku struggled but Ansem was stronger and after some rather ungraceful wrestling, Ansem managed to chain Riku's ankles to the other end of the bed, that's right he had well hidden manacles at that end of the bed too.

"Ansem!" yelled Riku, but Ansem ignored him and mounted him once more. 

"I must say, I am quite relieved to see my dear imp has managed to come back to me, now it's time for us to have some real fun." teased Ansem who lowered his face mere inches from the belt buckle of Riku's pants.

"Ansem don't do this!" yelled Riku.

Ansem gripped the belt with his teeth and managed to undo the clasp without using his hands. Riku continued to glare at him as well as buck in an attempt to throw Ansem off. Ansem brought his face up to meet Riku's, his amber eyes bore into emerald pools with a look of lust, excitement, and darkness.

Riku suddenly gasped when he felt Ansem's hand on top of his manhood. Ansem leaned in and claimed his mouth while tightening his grip through Riku's pants. The chains rattled as Riku fought them, not so much to get away, but rather he found himself arching up to meet Ansem's teasing touch. Ansem released Riku's mouth for air and smiled at the euphoric look on Riku's face. Riku's cheeks were blushing red, his eyes dilated and his lips full and slightly open since he was breathing harder.

"S...Stop Ansem. I… I don't want this." Pleaded Riku.

"You're a pathetic liar my dearest, your body is begging to be taken over the edge. Stop denying it, surrender to me and let yourself go." whispered Ansem as he let his hand slide under Riku's pants and beyond his boxers to grab Riku's most sensitive spot and proceeded to pleasure the youth. Riku's struggles were now half-hearted and weak and he was no longer able to curse but rather made soft pitiful whimpers and meows of ecstasy. Once Riku started to buck against Ansem's touch, Ansem stopped and gave a smirk as he got off of Riku. 

"W...what are you doing?" asked Riku, somewhat disappointed by the interruption. His body ached with the need for completion. Ansem began walking towards what looked to be an exit; he turned and gazed happily over his handy work. 

"What the hell? Hey! You started this shit so you should finish it! Don't you dare leave me like this!" yelled Riku angrily, it now dawned on him what Ansem was planning. 

"Soon my dear silver imp, soon shall I claim you for my own for real, but for now, consider this a lesson. No one touches my hair without my permission, and absolutely no one kicks me and then laughs at me without facing the consequences. Tah tah darling Riku, you may want to take a nap, it will be a while before I decide to release you." Said Ansem as he left the room, but not before blowing a teasing kiss in Riku's direction.

Meanwhile, there lay an irate Riku, still chained to Ansem's bed, half-naked, and suffering from some rather unfinished business. 

"Ansem! You bastard! How dare you leave me like this! I swear I'm gonna kill you! AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!" screamed Riku.

To be continued…

*Author's Note: I hope you guys don't mind that this chapter started out really angsty and ended on a rather humorous note, I figured I didn't want to put anyone in a depressed mood, and so far everyone seems to get a kick out of the whole twisted Ansem/ Riku chemistry. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it somehow. I'm moving off to FSU this semester, I'm hoping that I'll have more time to write this fanfic, and no I don't plan on stopping, I've already got the sequel laid out. ^_^

P.S. I encourage you all to go see Two Towers as many times as possible! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Lord of the Ring Rocks!


	8. Cruel Intentions and Dark Games

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Dark, Ansem + Riku, Yaoi, Sora + Riku, this chapter has some LIME!

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note*: Sorry about leaving you guys hanging out there (especially Riku); Anyway, here's the next chapter which I hope you will all enjoy. Also I feel that I must warn you all that anyone expecting a fluffy romance should probably makes plans to stop reading my fic least they get offended. I enjoy a dark playful relationship between Ansem and Riku but it isn't going to end like that, Ansem is after all a crazy villain and will be treated as such. Therefore, keep this in mind since I don't want to offend anyone if I can help it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game, which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 8: Cruel Intentions and Dark Games

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku awoke to find himself in total darkness. Thankfully he was no longer bound to a bed, however, he wasn't sure as to where he was. The darkness seemed to burrow into him, he couldn't find a light source of any kind as he began to move about. Then suddenly a flicker of soft light appeared before him, it took shape and formed into an image of Kairi. She looked sad and flickered softly like that of a dying flame. She solemnly pointed to her heart before fading out completely. Riku didn't understand what it was he had seen, a warning, a message, or perhaps a hallucination? Riku looked around to find that he was back in Ansem's room but Ansem wasn't anywhere to be found. Riku walked a little ways towards the exit before tripping and falling to the ground. Riku thought it strange for there was nothing to trip over but before he could gather his thoughts, he was struck by and unseen force and held firmly to the ground. It felt as if two hands were gripping his throat. He tried to scream but was unable to do so. What felt like more pairs of hands seemed to grab him all over his body and hold him still. Riku began to panic from the assault, he couldn't see anything but he was definitely being attacked. Riku felt the raking of claws over his chest and he twisted about as much as he could, blood began to seep through his yellow shirt and the beating of his heart became frantic as it echoed in his ears. Then he saw them, a horde of hungry heartless demons attempting to devour his heart. Riku cried out again but his voice was muffled.

"Riku!"

Riku opened his eyes; he was being held down by Ansem, who had a hand firmly clasped over his mouth. He was still in Ansem's room, but this time he was still manacled to the bed. 

"My goodness but you are a vocal dreamer." retorted Ansem.

Riku was quiet for a moment; the haze of his nightmare was ebbing away as fast as he could attempt to recall it. Riku tried to rub his eyes but found that to be impossible due to his predicament. Ansem grinned at him in his usual cocky manner before reaching over to release the boy. Riku sat up and gave Ansem his trademark glare.

"Did anyone ever tell you that when you glare, your eyes give off the most stunning little glow?" teased Ansem.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're the most irritating ass-hole; not to mention sick pedophile?" retorted Riku as he readjusted his clothes and fixed his hair. Ansem chuckled softly before answering, "None that still draw breath." 

"Oh piss off! Don't give me that crap!" snapped Riku as he turned to confront Ansem. Ansem was a bit taken aback by the sudden challenge. Riku leaned in close to Ansem and gently stroked Ansem's face in a teasing manner, "The way I see it Ansem, you're threats amount to shit if all your talk about us sharing the same heart is true. In other words, if you were to kill me, you'd also kill yourself." Riku gave a light slap to Ansem's face before turning to leave but his arm was forcefully grabbed before he could take a step further. 

"My my, seems my dear brat is feistier than usual if he dares to taunt me." remarked Ansem in a low voice that hinted a warning.

"Let go of me Ansem!" demanded Riku.

"And since when do you give orders? Slave!" taunted Ansem, his last word emphasized with a tightening grip on Riku's arm. Riku grunted and tugged, attempting to free himself; oh how he wished he knew how to keep his big mouth shut.

"I'm nobody's 'slave' you bastard!" yelled Riku angrily.

"Well you're nobody's friend either! Or have you forgotten how that Sora kid betrayed you?" growled Ansem, his crazed orange eyes bore heavily into Riku's own. Riku's eyes lit up in grief, what Ansem had said hit him hard and he fell to his knees in self-defeat.

"Now stop that Riku! You must be stronger than that!" demanded Ansem. Riku looked up at him, his eyes glistened like shattered glass. 

"Know this Riku, just as I share your heart, you also share mine." Ansem knelt beside Riku and cradled Riku's face gently, "Please, find strength in me, you can be stronger. Let me help you my dearest." Ansem laid a soft kiss on Riku's forehead and released the boy. Riku got up and wiped his tears away and once again made for the exit. However, before he could do so a dark pool appeared before his feet and it rose to meet him at eye level. Its shape contorted and the heartless that formed before him turned out to be Anti-Sora. 

Riku froze in terror, his memory of his previous encounter with Anti-Sora suddenly struck him with full force. Riku took a shaky step back but Anti-Sora simply proceeded towards him. 

"It's been a while hasn't it?" said Anti-Sora.

"W…What do you want?… Ansem!" said Riku.

"Didn't I just say you were stronger? Handle it yourself Riku!" demanded Ansem who stood by and watched.

"Yeah, like he says Riku, you want to try and handle me?" teased Anti-Sora as he closed the gap between them and reached out to run his pitch black fingers through Riku's silver hair.

"Ansem! Do something dammit!" screamed Riku.

"Either you do something about it or I'll have you after he does!" yelled Ansem. Anti-Sora grinned wickedly and leaned in to claim Riku. Anti-Sora used his body to pin Riku against the wall, one had grabbed firmly to Riku's hair, forcing his head to the side as Anti-Sora leaned in to suck on the base of Riku's neck. Riku whimpered pitifully as Anti-Sora's other hand reached down into the front of his pants and seized his manhood while at the same time biting him violently in the neck. Riku cried out but was quickly silenced as his mouth was sealed by Anti-Sora's; Riku shuddered at the taste of his own blood as Anti-Sora's tongue thrust into him as if to hint at what would be next. Riku's mind was on the verge of shattering at this violation but his heart fought back and somehow he managed to bite the invading muscle in his mouth and cause Anti-Sora to cry out in anger and pain. Riku didn't have time to think, but rather, he acted on impulse and pushed Anti-Sora away from him. Surprisingly, Anti-Sora fell to the ground and was about to leap back onto Riku but Riku summoned his new power and in a burst of emerald green light, Anti-Sora fell helplessly to Riku's feet. Riku stood trembling in fear and shock and glanced over at Ansem who seemed to have been watching him contently through the whole ordeal.

"How? How can I do this?" asked Riku, his glance aimed at Ansem. 

"Simple, remember when Malificent gave you the power to control the heartless? Don't you understand now? Your or rather our heart is much stronger now, now you have nothing to fear for you can now control fear itself!" explained Ansem.

Riku stood stunned for a moment, trying to digest what had just been said to him. He then turned to Anti-Sora and held out his hand, "Be gone!" he commanded, and the heartless vanished in a violent blaze of dark mist. 

"Is he gone for good?" asked Riku. 

"No." answered Ansem.

"W… What do you mean?" stammered Riku.

"Darkness never vanishes. That heartless merely returned to his master, the one who betrayed you in every possible way. You will never be rid of that heartless as long as that boy Sora still lives. Now then, it's about time you returned to your task at hand. Malificent wants you to bring that girl, Kairi back to Hollow Bastion." Explained Ansem.

"How come?" retorted Riku.

"You ask too many questions but I'm feeling generous so I'll indulge you. That Captain you were assigned to is a fool, he didn't manage to find a Princess of Heart and now his life is forfeit. You however, need to bring Kairi to Hollow Bastion, where all the Princesses of Heart are currently being kept. When all of them are gathered, the way to Kingdom Hearts will open and Kairi will at last regain her heart and wake up." explained Ansem. 

Riku nodded his head and followed Ansem to the door that would lead him back to the pirate ship. Upon returning to the ship's deck Riku caught sight of something far off in the distance. As it got closer, he could see that it was a gummi ship heading his way. Riku wondered if it might be Sora, he clenched his fists in anger at the thought of seeing such a traitor. As the ship came closer, it became evident that a collision would be unavoidable, especially with the way the mad Captain was steering. Riku braced for impact and held tight to a pole. The impact was hard but there was no damage since gummi ships tend to absorb impact. When the dust cleared Riku could easily make out the star-like haircut of his former best friend. 

"I didn't think you'd come Sora," said Riku as he looked down on Sora in disgust.

"huh?" Sora glanced about before spotting Riku standing on the higher deck.

"Good to see you again." said Riku sarcastically.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" shouted Sora. The anger that festered in Riku seemed to double. How could Sora think about them? Didn't he care about how Riku was or what had happened to him? Tch… of course not, after all, wasn't it the hidden dark part of Sora that had raped and beaten Riku? That's right, Sora hated Riku from the bottom of his black heart and the sheer manifestation of that hatred had just recently made a second assault on Riku. But this time it would be different, Riku had the upper hand now, he would deal with Sora like he would deal with any heartless. 

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…" Riku lowered his eyes, even as he condemned his former friend, a part of him seemed to be dying deep inside of him, "about her!" Riku stepped aside to reveal a shell of Kairi, seemingly devoid of any awareness. 

"Kairi!" Sora cried out as he took a step forward.

"That's right, while you were off goofing around, I finally found her." declared Riku. Sora started to approach but was halted by Captain Hook who said, "Not so fast, No shenanigans aboard my vessel boy." Sora glared at the Captain but turned his attention back towards Riku. His gaze softened, it was the look of someone whose heart was breaking. 

"Riku, why are you siding with the heartless?" pleaded Sora.

"Heh. The heartless obey me now Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." said Riku. 

"You're stupid! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!" cried out Sora, desperate to reach his lost friend. 

"Not a chance! My heart's too strong." answered Riku. This was getting nowhere, Riku wanted revenge on the boy who had caused him so much grief. He wanted to expose the boy for what he truly was, a creature of darkness and treachery. Sora reached out hopelessly towards Riku; he could tell that his words were not getting through to his friend. "Riku…" he called out solemnly. 

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well, like this for instance." declared Riku as he attempted to summon the darkness from within Sora's heart. When the Anti-Sora appeared before Sora, Riku felt a sharp pain in his heart, seeing the two of them together was too much. 

"You can go see your friends now." said Riku as he dismissed Sora by signaling a trap door to open beneath Sora. 

So Sora and Anti-Sora were the same after all, to think he had been put through so much evil at the hands of someone he trusted so much. Riku turned toward the Captain and his henchman, "Let's get under way already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." Riku ignored Captain Hook's reference to him being a brat and stormed off to get some fresh air.

When Riku came back, he decided now was as good a time as any to get back to Hollow Bastion. Being so close to Sora was bothering him more by the minute, the same violent memories of being tortured replayed in his mind's eye over and over again. He made his way to where Kairi was being held. He ignored the other girl who was also being held captive, right now nothing mattered to him except getting away from Sora. 

"Where do you think you're going?" came Captain Hook's raspy voice from behind. 

"Malificent has ordered that this girl be brought back to Hollow Bastion, the other girl is to be released; we have no need of her." said Riku as he held Kairi gently in his arms. 

"What! After all the trouble I've gone through?" yelled Captain Hook angrily.

"Not my problem, anyway, I'll be going now." said Riku as he stepped into a vortex of darkness. Riku went straight to Hollow Bastion, he carried Kairi to Malificent's throne room and was unnerved to see so many young women seemingly trapped in glass coffins and in the same state as Kairi. He felt as huge wave of guilt when he happened to see the Princess Jasmine; but it didn't matter anymore, he was way beyond the point of no return. He had gone this far; there was no turning back now. Riku laid Kairi on an alter as Malificent watched in amusement. 

"Soon," she thought to herself, "soon his heart will belong to us." Riku approached Maleficent and said, "Now then Malificent, you said when they were all gathered, you could help Kairi. Well?" 

"Hush child, I shall do as I said but in order to open the door I need one more thing." said Malificent. 

"And that would be…?" said Riku.

"A keyblade." answered Malificent. 

"But Sora has it." said Riku.

"So what? Is your heart not as strong as his? You could wield a keyblade too if you were to take it and embrace your power." said Malificent.

"What are you talking about?" asked Riku.

"Go now, your enemy will soon come to stop you, you must face him and take back what he stole from you! Take the power that should be yours and leave him to his own ruin." demanded Malificent. 

Riku nodded and made his way out of Hollow Bastion to meet his enemy, the boy he once trusted and loved. This time, he would prove who had the stronger heart and have his revenge.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note* Things are boiling down to climax! It's gonna be dark, angsty, and contain violence, an evil Ansem, possibly bondage, torture, and other bad things…. However, I will not kill Riku, and there is hope in the sequel. Anyway, I just want to warn you guys so that nobody gets offended with my upcoming chapters. Thanks for all the reviews thus far, I'm sorry I can't respond to them individually; but I want you all to know that I read them and I appreciate them. 


	9. Union of Betrayal

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Dark, Ansem X Riku, Yaoi, This chapter contains my attempt at a LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON! 

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note*: Lots of Riku angst, Ansem finally gets his wicked hands on him. But keep in mind, I don't like bad endings so Riku will get justice in the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game, which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 9: Union of Betrayal 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku stood at the highest floating rock at the entrance to Hollow Bastion, Sora was already on his way and making steady progress up the floating rocks. Suddenly a huge beast with soft blue eyes wearing a purple cape leaped to where Riku was standing. Riku remembered Malificent saying something about a trespasser. 

"No vessel, no help from the heartless, so tell me, how'd you get here?" asked Riku.

"I simply believed, nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her so here I am, she must be here. I will take her back!" demanded the beast.

"Take her if you can." mocked Riku. The beast's honest devotion to the one he loved sickened Riku, after all, what was love? Love meant betrayal, love meant hate, love meant sorrow, and most of all love meant Sora and Sora obviously never loved him back! The beast roared and Riku was brought out of his thoughts just in time to flip backwards and handspring out of the way of the beast's lethal claws. Riku pulled out his sword and swung at the beast, forcing him back just as Sora arrived.

"Stop!" cried out Sora, both the beast and Riku turned to look at him.

At last the two ill-fated youths stood face to face. A look of shock set on Sora's soft features, and a look of pained contempt locked in Riku's eyes. 

"So you finally make it. About time, I've been waiting for you." said Riku. He paused for a moment to gaze at Sora; a sudden unexpected warmth like that of half-formed childhood memories touched him and quickly ebbed away to leave an empty residue of sorrow. "You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…" said Sora softly, reaching out towards his lost friend as if to offer comfort.

"But it all ends here!" declared Riku, refusing to give into those big sapphire eyes, "There can't be two keyblade masters." 

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"Let the keyblade choose… its true master." declared Riku as he held out his hand to summon the keyblade from Sora's hand. Sora gave out a soft grunt as the weapon was wrenched from him and appeared in Riku's hand. Goofy and Donald were taken aback by the display and gasped.

"Malificent was right." said Riku as he examined the keyblade in his hand, he then turned back to Sora and spoke to him in a cold, degrading tone, "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. (After all, you couldn't save me could you, not even from yourself!) Only the keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world!"

"But that's impossible. How can this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!" argued Sora, he couldn't help but feel betrayed, not only from Riku, but also from himself. Had he done something wrong that would make him unworthy of bearing the keyblade? 

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play 'hero' with this." mocked Riku as he tossed a wooden toy sword like the one Sora and he used to play with over to the boy who now knelt in shame. 

Donald turned to Goofy and told him that since Riku was obviously the new keyblade master, the two of them should obey their king's orders and follow him instead. As they left to follow the silver-haired youth, Donald glanced over his shoulder at Sora and said, "Sora, sorry." as he turned and left.

Riku stormed into Hollow Bastion, his heart pounded as if it bight burst. Was it the keyblade? Was it the look on Sora's face? Was it the clenching presence of Ansem within him? Riku paced back and forth as the two new companions stood back and watched. Not much time passed before Sora, along with the beast came in through the massive double doors to confront him. 

Immediately Riku straightened himself up and glared at Sora with an intensity of burning ice. 

"Quit while you can." warned Riku as Sora approached.

"No! Not without Kairi." declared Sora. Once again, the boy was more concerned over someone else than his former friend Riku. Riku held back his hurt and scoffed at Sora, "The darkness will destroy you." At that instant, a light from within him grew and his body became shrouded in dark fabric woven no doubt by the very demons that hungered for his soul.

"This is a gift my beloved, think of it as my protective embrace." whispered Ansem in the back of Riku's mind. Riku silently acknowledged Ansem and turned to meet Sora in the eyes.

"You're wrong Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" yelled Sora. Riku winced at the 'friends' Sora mentioned, knowing full well that he was no longer considered one of them. 

"Really, well, we'll just see about that!" yelled Riku as he fired a blast of energy in Sora's direction. However, Goofy was quick to save Sora from what would surely have knocked the wind out of him. 

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" yelled Goofy.

"You'd betray your king?" countered Riku, fully pissed off by the fact Sora and his new 'friends' were so close and he had so been replaced. The resentment festered in Riku's heart; he could almost swear that he could hear Ansem's maniacal laugh echoing somewhere in the back of his head. 

"Not on your life!" stated Goofy, "But I'm not gonna betray Sora either, cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together." Then Goofy glanced over to Donald who was still standing nearby Riku. "See ya later Donald," called out Goofy, "Could you tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on Goofy, we'll tell him together." Shouted Donald as he took one look at Riku and then darted off to where Sora and Goofy were standing, "Well you know, all for one and one for all."

"I guess you're stuck with us Sora." said Goofy. 

"Thanks a lot, Donald… Goofy." stated Sora. Riku's fists clenched as he stood silently and watched the rather sickeningly sweet reunion among friends, one of which was supposed to be his! Oh and he caught the dirty look thrown at him by the damn duck too; he never really did like that feather-brained idiot. As Sora began giving his thanks to Riku's replacements, Riku had had enough and interrupted with his harsh exclamation, "How will you fight with no weapon?"

Sora looked up at Riku evenly, the intensity of the younger boy's stare caught him off guard and he silently waited for the boy's reply. 

"I know now, I don't need the keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My Heart!" shouted Sora.

"Your heart?" Riku had to fight back a dark laugh, such foolish naiveté he thought, "What good will that weak little thing do for you?" 'Weak' that's right, that's what Riku thought, Sora's heart was weak, it just had to be; it wasn't strong enough to love him, it wasn't strong enough to save him, and it wasn't strong enough to forgive him either!

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then… if they don't forget me… Then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power!"

"Hypocrite Bastard!" thought Riku, "So you've forgotten me that easily have you! You're gonna use your new friends to destroy me eh? Did I ever mean anything to you? Or was I always just fooling myself into believing that you and Kairi ever loved me! Curse you all!"

Riku then gasped as a sharp pain ran through his body and the keyblade abandoned him just as everything else had. As soon as the pain subsided, he called upon his own sword and charged Sora and the two clashed into a vicious fight. Riku used his speed and agility to counter Sora's increased strength and power. Riku seemed to have the upper hand until Sora lashed out with a few new abilities that sent Riku flying backwards into a wall. Riku wasn't quite sure what hit him; the last thing he heard was "Arcs Arcanium" something. Sora allowed Riku to get back on his feet since it was obvious he had won. Riku was shocked at his defeat and at the same time fearful that this defeat meant a victory not only for Sora but also for Anti-Sora. Riku's dark clothing faded to reveal his old attire and he leaned over gasping for breath. Unable to figure out what to do, Riku made a run for it out of sheer panic. Sora called out to him as he ran but he quickly ducked into one of the many secret passageways. 

"Why? It was mine." breathed Riku as he ran down a dark hallway.

"Know this…" came the deep, smooth voice of Ansem from behind him, "The heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade."

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" stammered Riku.

"For that moment it was." said Ansem gravely. Riku lowered his head and shook it slightly in anguish.

"However," said Ansem, "you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into darkness and your heart will grow even stronger."

Riku's eyes filled with a desperate hope as he faced what seemed to be a cloaked manifestation of Ansem shrouded in dark mist. 

"What should I do?" asked Riku, as he bowed his head sadly.

"It's really quite simple," spoke Ansem, the slightest hint of eager anticipation slipping through his tone, "Open yourself to darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."

Riku felt his will begin to slip as that same eerie green glow of energy enveloped him and drew him closer to Ansem. Ansem embraced him and lightly kissed a small tear from one of Riku's eyes. He felt as if all hope had suddenly been shattered, Sora didn't love him, Sora had replaced him, and he was alone except for the darkness, which Ansem promised him.

"Hurts doesn't it?" remarked Ansem, "The betrayal, the loss… I can make it go away."

Riku suddenly looked up at Ansem, a desperate shimmer in his eyes told Ansem to explain more.

"Open yourself to the darkness, let me take control, I'll help you forget about that miserable boy, besides, what else is there for you?" coaxed Ansem into Riku's ear. Riku's eyes lit up in shock, was it possible to forget? Could Ansem really make him feel better? On second thought, Ansem was probably making another damn attempt of screwing Riku. However, as Riku considered it; Ansem could have easily taken him at any given time, Ansem wasn't threatening him this time, he was offering. At least there was some comfort in that thought Riku to himself although he wasn't exactly for the idea of Ansem screwing him either. 

"Who else are you saving yourself for?" came a soft voice in Riku's head, "Sora hates you, you never really liked Kairi in 'that' way, and do you honestly think Ansem will really let you refuse him?" 

Riku felt empty over the final loss of his former best friend and he made no effort to fight Ansem off as we was gently lowered onto a nearby couch. Ansem took advantage of Riku's passive behavior and sprinkled light feathery kisses on the youth's neck as his hands began to fiddle with the many buckles, zippers, and straps that held Riku's shirt on. Riku was vaguely aware of his top being pulled off, the sudden chill was soon replaced by the warmth of Ansem's flesh for he had also managed to discard his own shirt. As Ansem's kisses became more feverish and hungry, Riku began to slowly come back to reality.

"Ansem? What are you doing?" asked Riku weakly, his body would not heed the cries of his heart; it was as if his body had found its true master and it wasn't Riku. 

"I'm going to help you forget. You are mine, I will never let you go and I'll always be with you." replied Ansem before lightly nipping Riku's throat and collar. 

"But I…" Riku was cut off by Ansem's hungry mouth. Riku began to squirm slightly under the greater man's aggressive mouth. Ansem's tongue thrust hard and fast into Riku's sweet mouth; he let his teeth claw and pinch at Riku's lips until they bled and Riku cried out for air. The sensation of Riku's desperate cries spilling into his mouth was absolutely delicious to Ansem. Ansem released Riku's mouth in order to let him breath. Riku gasped for air desperately, he fell slack under Ansem's weight as Ansem was now laid on top of him. Riku was about to protest but Ansem began to slide his body up and down against Riku's, causing a terribly wonderful friction in Riku's more sensitive region. Riku wanted to cry out for Ansem to stop before things went too far but it felt so good, Riku was reduced to sensuous moans, whimpers, and gasps as Ansem continued to play with him. Ansem began to graze over Riku's alabaster chest with his teeth, lightly kissing and biting; all the while still applying a steady rhythm of Pressure between Riku's legs. Ansem soon replaced his rocking with his hand as he rubbed the boy through the cursed fabric; Riku's skin flushed and he seemed to moan with more need. Ansem was having a difficult time going slow on the silver beauty. Ansem finally lowered his head and began to pull at the edge of Riku's waistband by his teeth, causing Riku to yelp as he was soon fully exposed before Ansem. 

"So beautiful, and you're all mine now." whispered Ansem as he increased the pressure on Riku's manhood which he now had full access to. 

"Now then, do as I say and don't be afraid… yet." spoke Ansem softly as he gently grabbed Riku's legs and carefully spread them apart, "Open yourself to the darkness and then let darkness fill you."

Riku was having a hard time paying attention to anything Ansem said; he was lost in an erotic state of pure ecstasy. However, Riku's body jerked wildly and he cried in pain as he felt something enter him. Ansem had now draped Riku's legs over his shoulders and was using one hand to probe his opening while still using the other one to pleasure him. Riku shouted out and tried to struggle but was easily overpowered into submission since most of the fight had been seduced out of him. 

"Calm down and it won't hurt as bad. With every pleasure comes pain just as every light casts a shadow." coaxed Ansem as he proceeded to add another finger to prepare Riku's body. 

"Ansem… please, st…stop. I don't… don't think I'm ready. I don't want this. Not like this." Begged Riku although his tone was a mixture of merciful pleading and sexual euphoria. Ansem quickly silenced any further attempts by Riku to talk when he took all of Riku's manhood into his mouth. Riku screamed in pleasure and shock at the moist warmth that had captured him. Riku's body arched up to every touch, every caress that Ansem had to offer and just as he thought he would be driven over the edge, Ansem released him and took a moment to gaze hungrily into those lost, confused green eyes. 

"From this point on, the only word I want to escape that pretty mouth of yours is my name." ordered Ansem as he began to consume the boy once again. Riku gasped for air and panted heavily, his voice was weak yet desperate as he began breathing out the name of his new master.

"ANSEM!" roared Riku as he was finally driven to release; Ansem drank up every bit of his new possession and then leaned up to claim Riku's mouth. Riku could taste his essence in Ansem's kiss. He squirmed upon realizing what he had just allowed to happen, somewhere in the back of his head he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame.

Before Riku could voice a protest, Ansem had already spread his legs and proceeded to thrust into him with one swift blow. Riku cried out in agony despite his earlier preparation; it still felt as if he was going to be torn in half. Ansem stopped once inside the boy in an effort to let Riku's body adjust.

"Calm down my dear Riku, it will only hurt more if you struggle." whispered Ansem. 

"Wh… What are you doing?" gasped Riku. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to fill you with darkness." replied Ansem as he moved himself out of Riku slowly before thrusting back in. Riku clenched his teeth and hissed in pain, this wasn't what he had thought would happen, how had things gotten this far? Riku's mind raced in confusion, his mind desperately crying but his body unwilling to listen. It was as if Riku's body had betrayed him. Ansem's rhythm began a steady increase that caused Riku's smaller frame to get rocked back and fourth underneath the larger man. Finally Ansem held Riku's hips and rammed himself deep into the boy hoping to strike that certain spot that would drive Riku crazy. Judging from Riku's cry, he had found it and made sure to strike it with each thrust. Riku's cries were both pained and pleading for more, he couldn't think about anything but the sensations Ansem was causing throughout his body. Ansem once again grabbed his manhood and proceeded to drive him to another climax.

At last Ansem came within Riku while dragging out a second orgasm from the boy who now collapsed into a boneless heap on the couch. Riku looked up at Ansem with half lidded eyes and tried to catch his breath. He felt strange; dizzy and powerless, almost like he might simply disappear if he were to close his eyes. 

"You look tired darling, perhaps you should relax and allow me to finally take over." said Ansem as he lightly stroked some silver locks that had been plastered by sweat to the boy's beautiful face. Riku didn't quite catch the maniacal gleam to Ansem's eyes before passing out. When he awoke, he found himself in a dark room and he was suspended by chains to a large emblem that resembled the ones worn by the heartless. 

"Wh...Where am I?" cried out Riku, his voice didn't even echo; it was simply swallowed up in the void. 

"Relax my love." came an all too familiar voice.

"Ansem!" cried Riku. A glowing celestial image of Ansem manifested before him and came up beside him. Taking a moment to look over his pet, Ansem reached out to run his fingers through Riku's satin hair. 

"Calm down, you needn't worry, I've simply fulfilled the terms of our deal. You have provided me with a way into the physical world, I'm at last reborn and in your physical body. Riku's eyes widened in horror, "What do you mean?"

"We've more or less switched places but I get the upper hand." stated Ansem.

Ansem smiled and stepped aside to reveal an odd portal suspended in darkness, it was like looking through someone else's eyes. Riku could see a couch with blood and other bodily fluids stained all over it.

"What's this?" growled Riku.

"My handy work of course I find your body to be most pleasing and the color of blood looks absolutely stunning when splayed across your porcelain flesh. I now possess your body, your power, and even you. I could have killed you; sent your soul into oblivion but I must admit that I've grown quite fond of you, I may even love you. Either way, I've decided to keep you locked within this darkness known as 'End of the World'; where I was once condemned to remain in. From now on we'll always be together, I'm the only one who knows the way here, and I've been preparing this special spot for you for quite some time. You are mine to do with as I please for the rest of eternity." explained Ansem.

"Damn you! How could you? Why?" screamed Riku as he jerked and twisted in his bonds.

"So beautiful," remarked Ansem as he ran a finger down from Riku's jaw to the base of his throat "This had been my intent from the beginning. You're strong and beautiful Riku, but your emotions are so naïve and so easily manipulated."

"What do you mean you sick bastard?" asked Riku.

"You really believed Sora didn't love you?" teased Ansem darkly, his face showing pure amusement over the turmoil evident in Riku's face. 

"But… but he?" breathed Riku as tears began to comb through his delicate lashes. 

"Has been a persistent pest in trying to steal you away from me." finished Ansem.

Riku starred up at Ansem in disbelief. He was now bound in darkness, overpowered by Ansem, doomed to remain against his will, and shamed by the fact he had betrayed Sora by losing faith and by allowing this monster to claim him. 

"There, there, don't cry. For now just sit back and let me handle everything, I'll come back for you once I've taken care of a few matters." said Ansem with a wink. 

"You're not going to hurt Sora are you?" asked Riku.

"Of course I'm not going to hurt him…. I'm going to kill him!" said Ansem wickedly, "And I'm gonna use your body to do it."

Riku's eyes widened in horror at the thought and Ansem reached out and gripped his chin painfully.

"He's lucky you know." said Ansem, "You're beautiful face will be the last thing he sees before I murder him."

Riku tried to jerk his head away but was instead forced into a violent kiss. 

"Now behave while I'm gone, I'll leave this portal open for you, I'm sure you'll want to see the look on Sora's face before it gets drenched in his own blood." With that said, Ansem began to gracefully walk away, leaving Riku to his torment. Then Ansem gave an aristocratic bow as he turned to say on final thing before leaving, "Farewell my dearest fallen angel, one who is now officially bound by darkness". 

Riku watched Ansem disappear and hung limply in the chains. The only thing running through his mind was Sora's words from earlier, "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart." It was his only light in the darkness that surrounded him and he repeated it over and over again as if to salvage hope from it. He didn't want to give up, not yet! There had to be a way out, there had to be a light at the end of the tunnel, there just had to be some hope left!

To Be Continued….

Author's Note* Evil ain't I? I do apologize if that offended anyone, but I did warn you. Anyway, I promise a happy ending so don't fret, I'm not gonna ruin Riku or turn him into a psychotic, suicidal, lost soul; after all, he's got a strong heart and that's what I hope to bring out later in the story. I wanted to add this chapter quickly to make up for the long delay of the last chapter upgrade. Hope you enjoy and please review ^_^ 


	10. Unwilling Slave

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Sora + Riku, slight fluff, Dark, Ansem X Riku, Yaoi, Bondage, and Torture.

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note*: Riku may belong to Ansem now but he's not gonna make it easy, however, Ansem does enjoy a good challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game, which I play all the time ^_^

Important Notes***

'Ansem' refers to Riku while Ansem possessed his body until stated otherwise.

__

Italics are Riku's thoughts from within the darkness.

Chapter 10: Unwilling Slave 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riku hung limply in the iron chains; he had exhausted himself with previous struggles and was now concentrating on the window like vortex that hung before him. Through it, Riku could see all that Ansem could see but he was powerless to do anything about it. Ansem had imprisoned Riku in the dark depths of chaos but not without stealing his likeness. As long as Riku remained bound to Ansem's seal, Ansem was free to use the boy's powers and physical body in whatever way he chose. Ansem stepped in front of a mirror, allowing Riku to see what the madman had done. Riku's jaw dropped at the smirking image before him that had stolen his face. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing your evil twin. It was Riku's face but not his expressions, those smirks, leers, and frightening eyes were Ansem's contribution, along with the new attire. 

"Impressive, isn't it?" remarked Ansem as he starred back at Riku through the window, "In my studies, I learned many things about the heartless as well as how to utilize dark energy. Not only have I sealed you in my darkness, I have also claimed your physical flesh as it appears in this dimension in order to give me a way back into this world. For now, your body will have to do but I will eventually be able to regain my own form and be, in a sense, reborn thanks to you."

Riku didn't quite understand but he managed to glare at Ansem with anger and wrath. 

"Don't even think of laying so much as a finger on Sora or Kairi!" yelled Riku. 

"Hmph, you think that you can order me around do you?" remarked Ansem, an eyebrow arching in mild amusement. Riku suddenly felt the chains around his body tighten and coil against his skin. Black cords of darkness wove around his body and slithered along various crevices the boy would rather not have touched. 

"Ansem! Stop it! What are you doing?" yelled Riku.

"Just a warning my dearest, you really should be more respectful least you be taught better manners," warned Ansem as the bindings on Riku withdrew their assault. 

Riku watched as Ansem summoned up some dark energy that manifested into what appeared to be a rather deadly looking keyblade.

"Is that?" asked Riku.

"Close, it is of my own construction. I developed it long ago when I was studying the heartless. It is a keyblade that unlocks people's hearts and unleashes the darkness within. However, I needed a lot of energy to summon it and thanks to you, I've attained it at last," explained Ansem.

Riku cried out in anger at Ansem's mocking but Ansem ignored him and went back to what he had originally set out to do. Ansem stepped through a portal and confronted a wounded Malificent. Riku couldn't help but think to himself how much Sora had improved.

"Do you need some help?" asked Ansem. Riku cringed upon hearing Ansem's voice. It was Ansem's voice however it was using Riku's vocal cords and therefore it came out as a haunting mixture of the two. 

"Riku!" came a cry from Sora as he suddenly arrived from nowhere.

__

"No Sora! Go back! It isn't me in there!" cried Riku, his heart beating fast at the sight of his friend who he now longed to be with more than anything.

__

"Is that?" asked Donald pointing to the weapon wielded by Ansem.

"Yes, a keyblade," answered Ansem, "But unlike yours, this keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate. Behold!" Ansem turned and thrust the dark keyblade into Malificent's heart. 

"Wha?" gasped the woman as dark energy emerged from her heart to consume her.

__

"Ansem! What are you doing?" cried Riku, more out of odd intrigue than anger since he wasn't exactly upset to see the evil bitch gutted.

__

"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" declared Ansem as he added a final thrust to the keyblade before retracting it and leaving the scene through a dark portal. 

"That foolish woman has served her purpose, I have no use of such narrow-minded idiots," said Ansem to Riku.

__

"Then why not kill me too?" yelled Riku.

"Oh but I still have use of you my love. Many, many uses." teased Ansem. 

__

"Like what?" asked Riku angrily.

"My dear fallen angel, I have not yet begun to plunder the depths of your delicious body and soul; I could make love to you all day and still not grow tired of your taste, your cries, your scent," said Ansem suggestively. 

__

"Make love my ass! You would call what you did to me an act of love! You bastard!" cried Riku.

"Depends on your definition of love doesn't it?" said Ansem, "My love is eternal and full of pain with no hope of escape. I would follow you to the very pits of Hell to violate your body and hear your pleas."

Riku shuddered at Ansem's words, he knew Ansem was serious and he also knew that it wouldn't be long before Ansem would want to 'play' with him again. In the meantime, it appeared that Ansem was spying on Sora and the others as they fought against the vicious dragon that was Malificent's new form. Riku watched helplessly, his heart leaping with each blow and narrow escape that Sora experienced. Sora had greatly improved and finally finished the beast off with a series of violent combos. Riku winced at the shrieking cry that came from the dying Malificent as she was reduced to no more than a puddle of black ooze.

As if on cue, Ansem revealed his presence and rubbed his foot into what was left of the black witch.

"How ironic, she was just another puppet after all," spoke Ansem. Riku couldn't help but feel that this entire display was meant to emphasize to him the kind of power Ansem had.

"What?" came Donald's alarmed voice.

"The heartless were using Malificent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her." Ansem finished his statement by further grinding his foot into Malificent's remains. "A fitting end for such a fool."

__

"How dare you! Trying to rub it in? Ansem you bastard!"

Ansem made a graceful retreat into a dark portal, silently beckoning Sora to come after him.

__

"Ansem please stop! I don't care what happens to me! But leave Sora and Kairi out of it!"

"Silence!" 

__

"Aren't I a good enough sacrifice? Ansem! Don't ignore me!"

"……."

Ansem entered the heart chamber, he looked around at all the various princesses who were magically sealed inside crystal cocoons. His eyes finally came to rest on the young girl laid out before the unopened door, Kairi. Riku twisted in his chains, hoping that they would break and he could somehow gain control over Ansem, but it was all in vein. The more he struggled, the more the dark tentacles crawled upon him, finally forcing him to give up rather than suffer any further violation and pain. Ansem narrowed his eyes as he examined the girl, strange; he couldn't sense her heart. Ansem perched himself up on a high ledge, studying the girl, trying to figure out where her heart may have been hidden.

Just then, Sora came running in along with his companions.

"Kairi!" Sora rushed to Kairi's side fearing the worst, he cradled her in his arms calling out her name. "Kairi, Kairi! Open your eyes!" 

__

"I wish Sora would hold me like that."

"It's no use," mocked Ansem, "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

Sora gently set Kairi back down and then gave who he thought was Riku a rather deep stare. A shudder ran down his spine as he suddenly realized that the person before him was not Riku, his eyes were lit with an insane light and his presence filled the chamber with an air of malevolence. "You…You're not Riku!"

Ansem's eyes flashed and his grin lit up with maniacal glee. "So that's where the little bitch hid her heart." thought Ansem. 

__

"Sora run! Don't try to save me! Take Kairi and go!"

"The keyhole cannot be completed…so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Ansem then hovered gracefully to the floor so as to get a better look at this keybearer. 

"The princess? Kairi's a princess?"

"Yes, and without her power the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."

__

"Sora please hear me! Take Kairi and go! Ansem, he has my heart! I lost my heart! My heart…ack!!!" Riku screamed as something, perhaps Ansem's will, sent a blast of pain into him to silence him. Sora twitched slightly, his eyes filled with hope and anger as if perhaps part of Riku's message had in fact reached him on some subconscious level.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" demanded Sora.

Ansem gave an amused grin that mocked the heroic boy's threat.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart."

__

"No Sora! He's trying to trick you! Just get out of here!"

Sora's body jolted and then collapsed as Donald cried out to him.

"What's?" Sora gripped his chest and winced in pain, it felt as though his heart beat had broken into two separate patterns and one had sped up as if in fear.

"Don't you see yet?" declared Ansem, "The princess's heart is responding, it has been there all along."

__

"Oh no Kari you didn't!"

"Kairi's heart rests within you!"

"Kairi…Kairi's inside me?" Sora was overwhelmed, so Kairi was hiding within him, and Riku was being held captive within Ansem, what sort of sick joke was this?

__

"ANSEM!"

"I know all that there is to know."

"Tell me. Who are you?"

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." declared Ansem enthusiastically as he approached Sora. Donald charged the imposter and met with the back of Ansem's fist. 

__

"Ansem please stop this! I'll do anything! Just don't harm them! Ansem! Sora run! Take Kairi and run! Damn you all for ignoring me!" Riku thrashed wildly in his chains, he ignored the darkness that crawled on him. He didn't care what happened to him. He would not let Ansem kill his best friends.

"So, I shall release you now, princess, complete the keyhole with your power. Open the door. Lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ansem swung his keyblade down upon Sora but was suddenly met with powerful resistance. From somewhere deep within Sora's heart, Kairi cried out to him and he met Ansem head on, determined to save both of his friends.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Ansem already had Riku, but he wasn't going to have Kairi too. Sora was going to save them both He just had to.

While Sora fought, he couldn't help but be afraid that by hurting this Ansem, he might also be hurting his Riku. 

__

"Come on Sora! Fight! Kill me if you have to, but don't lose to this! You're all I have left! Fight!"

Sora couldn't understand what was motivating him to strike and he soon let his mind narrow on the simple task of winning. 

Ansem fought viciously, he had hoped using Riku's appearance would have made the fight relatively easy but was instead facing a worthy adversary. In addition, his limbs were moving rather sluggishly as if they were weighted and it seemed that Riku's body wasn't able to handle his more powerful spells.

__

"You think I'll simply curl up and die while you try to kill my friends! You're dumber than I thought! I won't make things easy for you! Never!" Riku's struggles were getting stronger with the determination of saving Sora. He would rather die than kill Sora, and if it meant taking Ansem down with him, then all the more reason.

"Stay out of this!" warned Ansem's voice, which seemed to echo all around the darkness that Riku was held captive in.

__

"No you stay out of this!" screamed Riku as the bindings and darkness that held him began to weaken.

At last Ansem fell back and disappeared, dropping his keyblade as he went. Riku's heart leapt with joy at the sound of Sora calling out to him.

Riku's eyes met angry amber ones as Ansem (in his true form) approached him from the darkness. 

Without warning came a vicious slap to the face, Riku smaller frame rocked from the blow and his cheek burned and reddened from the assault. 

"Learn your place slave! You do not want to provoke me any further. I'm warning you."

Riku grinned at Ansem defiantly, "Eat shit and die!"

Ansem smirked and snapped his fingers to open a window that showed Sora holding the dark keyblade as if to impale himself on it.

"Sora!" cried Riku.

Riku watched in horror as Sora stabbed himself in the heart with the keyblade. Kairi had been revived but she too watched helplessly as Sora vanished.

"It would seem that I win after all." mocked Ansem, he gave Riku a teasing pat on the sore cheek before returning back into the physical world to meet Kairi. He decided to use his own form now that his power had increased enough to do so and he approached the confused girl.

"So, you have awakened at last princess." Ansem's deep smooth voice was hypnotic and full of temptation. "The keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose, but now it's over."

"Don't make another move!" threatened Donald.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know," answered Donald.

__

"Stop Ansem! Don't! I won't let you!" Riku fought until at last his bindings released him, granted his body was racked with bruises, but he didn't care. He willed himself to be where Ansem was and some inner part of him was able to separate itself from the physical body that Ansem now had dominion over. 

Ansem's arm twitched violently and a surge of power flowed out from him.

"Impossible," Ansem remarked as he stared in bewilderment.

A ghostly image of Riku appeared before all who were in the chamber. He was desperately struggling to hold Ansem back.

"No! You won't use me for this!" Riku's voice faltered, he could feel his newfound strength fleeing him to be reabsorbed by Ansem. 

"Riku!" Kairi cried out desperately to him. She couldn't stand to see Riku in such torment. How did this happen!

"You've got to run! The heartless are coming!" Riku shouted out to Kairi desperately. He felt his hold on everything begin to weaken. Suddenly he felt as if iron claws had dug into his very soul and then they wrenched him back into the darkness, back upon the heartless emblem, to be bound and crucified alone in the dark. The chains coiled around his arms, legs, and waist like giant pythons. Somewhere deep in the darkness, Riku knew Ansem was hurting also but in a different way. Riku's defiance had caused some damage to Ansem and he dared not think of the punishment that he would suffer upon Ansem's recovery. 

Suddenly, warm red light washed over Riku and he looked up to see a ghostly image of Sora. 

"What the? Is this another of Ansem's tricks?" 

"No Riku, it's me Sora. I released Kairi's heart but damaged my own in the process. I'm not sure but I think I'm dead." 

"What?"

"It's strange, but a part of my consciousness seemed to be still wandering around in Hollow Bastion. It's lost. Oh well, at least I got to see you." Sora smiled and came closer to Riku.

"Sora, I'm so sorry, sorry for everything! It's all my fault that all these bad things happened to you, me, and even Kairi."

"Riku…" Sora reached out to gently stroke Riku's cheek. It was the one previously struck by Ansem and Riku winced slightly at the touch.

"Oh Riku, what happened to you?" Sora's eyes seemed to water out of grief for his abused friend.

"Sora, I'm frightened. Ansem won't let me go, ever. " Riku tried to control himself but he suddenly erupted into violent sobs. Sora floated even closer to him and embraced the silver haired boy. 

"Riku, I'm so sorry. I want to save you, but I'm not sure how to." Sora pulled away from Riku and stared into the emerald pools. He hated seeing his once proud, over-confident friend and rival scared and hurt. 

"I don't care what it takes, or how long it takes, but mark my words Riku, I will save you and I won't give up no matter what."

Riku's eyes lit up slightly, "But Sora, aren't you dead?"

"Think that'll stop me?" Sora gave his classic happy-go-lucky grin and suddenly held Riku intimately close.

"Riku…" he whispered.

"Sora?"

"I love you." Before Riku could respond, Sora placed a chaste kiss upon Riku's lips and waited for a response. Riku opened his mouth, encouraging Sora to let his tongue slide in. The two held the kiss for as long as they could until Sora's ghostly form began to flicker. 

"Sora!" Riku began to panic.

"Relax Riku, I'm ok, I think I'm being reborn, I feel the part that was lost calling out to me. I'll come back for you I promise. Ansem will not get away with this."

"Sora! I have to tell you something before you go!"

"What is it?"

"I…I love you too!"

Sora grinned sweetly. "Silly, I knew that all along. I've gotta go now, please don't lose faith, I will return for you, I swear."

With that said, Sora flickered and vanished into the darkness and Riku gazed at where his friend had been for several moments before a menacing presence came up behind him.

Riku stiffened as Ansem stood before him holding what appeared to be a whip. 

"So Riku, still haven't learned your place, have you? Looks like some re-education is in order." 

Riku stared at Ansem defiantly before being dropped to the floor by the bindings that released him. Riku was on all fours and starring up at Ansem who towered menacingly over him. Ansem snapped his fingers and Riku was naked. Feeling unbelievably vulnerable, Riku tried to crawl away from Ansem but a sudden thread of darkness came out of nowhere to wrap around his ankle and prevent him from doing so. 

"You'll soon learn your place you little wretch!" snapped Ansem as he swung the whip down across Riku's exposed flesh. Riku gasped and twitched under the whip's abuse. He refused to cry out no matter what. He had to be strong for Sora. After a while, Ansem seemed to grow tired of whipping Riku and settled down on top of him. Riku was too exhausted to fight him off and cried out when the searing pain of penetration slammed into his rear. Riku was viciously slammed into over and over again during the course of Ansem's rough sex. Ansem grinned triumphantly over his silver toy and began chanting a spell as he neared his climax. Riku heard Ansem chanting raggedly but was unable to understand it fully; his attention was primarily on the pain that assaulted him. At last, Ansem yelled out the final word of the spell as he released his seed into Riku's body. Riku felt fire burn a path across his chest and it wasn't until Ansem pulled himself out of Riku, that Riku was able to see what Ansem had done to him (aside from screwing him). There, upon Riku's chest was the emblem of the heartless, it showed green like his eyes as if to mock him and marred his pale skin like some demonic tattoo. 

"There now, is that proof enough to you that I own you!" snapped Ansem.

"You can go to Hell! How dare you vandalize me on top of everything else!" screamed Riku. Ansem smiled at Riku and forced a hungry kiss upon him. 

"Next time behave and I'll see to it that you receive pleasure. However, if you dare to disobey me further, you can expect much worse to be done to you!"

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Because, I love you too much. I love you so much that a part of me wants to rip you apart with my bare hands, to slowly dissect you and love you from the inside out. I want to pull out those emerald eyes and preserve them in formaldehyde. I want to taste those warm wet regions within you that my tongue cannot normally reach. I want to slowly slice off your alabaster skin and cuddle the pink texture underneath. I want to mark your bones with my teeth marks and to pluck at your brain so as to find out what makes you tick. You are beautiful to me Riku, too beautiful. No one else will ever appreciate you like I do; no one else will ever be able to love you from the inside out. You don't understand how much I have to restrain myself from loving you to the point of killing you because I know that I will only have one chance to ever love you like that and I want it to be special."

Riku's stomach ached with cold fear; Ansem was a freaking madman and a homicidal rapist with a silver fetish to boot. Suddenly the idea of death wasn't a preferred fate after all, if anything Riku hoped that he would be able to survive long enough to see Sora again, even if it would only be for a moment, he wanted to see Sora again.

As for Ansem, he snapped his fingers and he and Riku were both clothed and clean as if nothing had ever happened, even Riku's whip lash marks were gone. Only the dull ache between Riku's legs and the mark on his chest served as cruel reminders. Ansem motioned and Riku was once again bound by the heartless emblem and left alone as Ansem went off to plan for his next attack. Riku thought he heard Ansem mutter something about 'doom ship' before he disappeared. 

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Yeah I know my updates are slow, but I have a lot of other stuff I need to do. I don't like to just rush my story along, I have to wait for a good idea to come and then let it come out naturally. Anyway, I appreciate all who review me, it does motivate me and it makes me more willing to write more. On a side note, I want to encourage anyone who likes yaoi, supernatural violence, rock & roll, and overall dark themes to read books by Poppy Z. Brite. My favorites are Lost Souls and Drawing Blood; these are totally awesome but definitely for an older mature audience. I currently have fanfiction plans for these stories ^_^


	11. Door of Light

****

Bound By Darkness

Warnings: Angst, Riku-Abuse, Violence, Sora + Riku, slight fluff, Dark, Ansem X Riku, Gore, Blood, Yaoi, Bondage, and Torture, Spoilers!!!! 

Summary: After Riku let the darkness take him from Destiny Island, what happened to him? While Sora went on his quest, what was happening to Riku, Why did he end up with Malificent, what shattered his heart, what was the deal he made with Ansem and why doesn't he remember it? This is Riku's side of Kingdom Hearts and it isn't pretty. It's an attempt to explain what could have happened to him that made him give into the darkness of his heart. 

Categories: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, 

Author: Nyxe

Author's Note*: Here it is the grand finale, no flaming, and if you're a Mickey Mouse fan… try not to be too offended.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts except my own copy of the game, which I play all the time ^_^

Chapter 11: Door of Light 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ansem watched from the shadows as Sora and his party made their way through the "End of the World". This Sora was not to be underestimated, there was a reason why the keyblade had chosen him. "Could it be", thought Ansem, "that this boy was to be a true savior?" Ansem smirked at the thought, then turned to his beloved Riku who was bound to the heartless emblem. Riku's eyes bore into Ansem's with intensity Ansem found rather amusing. 

"Sora will defeat you! He's gonna kick your ass!" said Riku in an even tone. Ansem cocked an eyebrow but ignored him. Ansem considered the fates of two tragic would-be saviors who he had heard about. One was very much like Riku in appearance and had been seduced by darkness and therefore fell from the light. He had one of his wings ripped from his back as he was cast into shadows, the remaining wing stained black with his sin. However, his lover would not allow himself to remain in the light if it meant losing his beloved, so he tore one of his own wings off as well and went into the darkness to search for the one dearest to him. His remaining wing turned into a demon wing that symbolized his rebellion against the light and even now he is said to search for his lost lover. According to legend, only if and when the two lovers reunite would they be able to return to the light, after all they each only had one wing, and it takes two to fly. 

Ansem chuckled cruelly at the thought; he couldn't help but wonder if Riku and Sora were destined for the same fate. Or rather _would_ they have been destined, Ansem didn't plan on losing to find out. Riku would be his for all eternity and Sora would die a miserable death in the Void of Darkness. 

"Ansem!" 

Ansem was broken from his thoughts by Riku's angry voice. 

"What is it Riku?" Ansem approached his silver beauty and ran a finger across the boy's soft cheek. Riku jerked from the touch with a hiss and for a second his eyes flashed with a subtle shine. "Could that be hope?" thought Ansem knowing exactly what hope meant: Riku's strength was returning somehow. 

"Stop ignoring me Ansem! I refuse to hang here helpless while you hurt Sora!" 

"Oh? And what do you think you can do about it?" teased Ansem, it would seem he would have to put Riku back in his place least a repeat of his last fight with Sora occur. 

Riku struggled against his bindings but fell rather abruptly as the chains released him without warning at Ansem's command. Riku stumbled to his feet; his limbs were sore and numb. Riku shook off the discomfort and took a fighting stance; he was prepared to fight Ansem bare handed if he had to, even if he couldn't win, he could at least distract Ansem and buy Sora some valuable time. 

"Want to fight me that bad huh?" retorted Ansem.

"Shut up Ansem! I don't care what happens to me as long as Sora's safe." 

"How touching... but I'd watch my tone if I were you. Such disrespect will not go unpunished." 

"Bring it on you bastard!" 

Ansem summoned his dragon blade double sword and much to his surprise Riku was able to summon a keyblade. 

"How did you?"

"Hmph, looks like my heart's still mine after all. Sora is my light!"

"Tch, we shall see boy." Ansem levitated slightly off the ground and lashed out with his huge weapon. Riku dodged his swings narrowly but couldn't seem to find an opening in Ansem's defense. Then Ansem summoned a demon guardian that had been born from his shadow. 

"You shit cheater!" snapped Riku as he dodged another swipe.

"Since when are there rules in the void of chaos? Rules are for games boy!"

Riku ducked and rolled under Ansem as he hovered and unleashed a fury of swings with his keyblade at Ansem. Ansem swung around angrily and shouted out "Submit!" Without warning the demon guardian lunged for Riku and invaded his body. Riku found it hard to move and his strength was being drained at an alarming rate. Riku tried to continue his assault even if it meant his death but was suddenly suspended in air. The guardian held him up by an arm and leg in a rather awkward position. Ansem smiled triumphantly and closed the gap between them. The guardian tightened its grip on Riku's wrist and forced him to drop the keyblade, Riku tried to fight but too much of his strength had been drained from the monster. 

"Why do you fight? Why are you so determined to provoke my wrath? You belong to me now!"

"I never belonged to you! I never will belong to you! No matter what you do to me: hurt me, rape me, torture me, or even kill me, my heart will never be yours!"

"But it already is you fool, your heart enabled me to come back into the real world, your heart allows me to take your form and keep you here."

"Well then I'm taking it back for good! I know now that Sora loves me! I'll fight and die for him!" 

Ansem viciously slapped Riku hard and in a movement too fast for Riku to see, only feel; Ansem tore open his shirt to reveal the heartless emblem that he had carved upon Riku. The scar emitted a strange green light and Riku suddenly felt and icy burn in his chest. 

"You see! Here is the proof that I own you! You will never escape me."

Riku cried out in agony as his muscles strained to the point that he feared they would shatter his bones. It felt as if his entire body was fighting itself and the pain was unbearable. As Riku writhed and screamed Ansem smiled with excitement; Riku had no idea how much his tortured state enticed Ansem. At last Ansem made a subtle gesture and the pain began to ebb out of Riku. The scar stopped glowing and appeared to be no more than a subtle pattern of scar tissue on Riku's pale chest. The guardian released Riku and he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the ground by Ansem's feet. 

"My dear Riku, stop this futile resistance, why not submit to me willingly? I could teach you to love me. I can make you cry out in pleasure just as easily as I can make you cry out in pain." Ansem positioned himself on top of Riku and began to gently stroke the boy's hair. 

"Don't touch me!" Riku hissed.

"What? No 'Please'? And here I thought I had taught you better manners than that." Ansem proceeded to undo Riku's pants and slowly strip him. Riku tried to fight but with so much of his strength drained it was like a kitten trying to fight off a wolf.

Ansem's mouth trapped Riku's and his tongue sought entrance. Riku refused it until he heard a zipper and Ansem's member began to grind against his own. The friction caused Riku's treacherous body to react against his will and his hips involuntarily bucked against Ansem's as the sensation clouded Riku's mind. Ansem's tongue found entrance into Riku's mouth and effectively muffled any attempted protest. Riku gasped for air when Ansem's mouth finally released him. Ansem grinned wickedly at Riku's flushed face and wanton expression; 'beautiful' was the only word to describe him. Ansem moved lower on Riku's body, he used his tongue to trace the outline of the scar on Riku's chest, pausing every now and then to nip at the skin. His hands went to Riku's inner thighs and rhythmically stroked and grabbed at the tender flesh. Riku's body arched in desperate need while his mind violently protested. 

"Stop!" cried Riku.

"I love you." replied Ansem.

"Don't say that!" 

Ansem didn't respond, instead he took Riku's member into his mouth and proceeded to pleasure his victim. Riku bit his lip in an attempt not to moan or cry out but that became increasingly more difficult as Ansem brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Sora!" yelled Riku.

Riku's eyes started to tear up at the thought that Sora couldn't be his first. His body had been violated by darkness several times, and each time it seemed that another piece of him was lost forever. Like a flower losing its petals one at a time until nothing is left, Riku felt that he too was being robbed of something special as well. Suddenly his body bucked wildly, and his entire awareness centered on that area between his legs as he was finally taken over the edge in a violent climax. Ansem sucked him dry and brought his mouth to Riku's and Riku couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved at the taste of his own essence as it lingered in Ansem's mouth. The haze of orgasm cleared from Riku's head and he mentally argued against the self-hating voice that wanted to constantly beat him into depression. 

"No! It doesn't matter how many times Ansem takes me, Sora said he loves me no matter what. I have to believe him. I have to be strong for Sora's sake and mine," thought Riku to himself as he glared angry emerald irises at the man who was starting to spread his legs. Ansem smirked at Riku's futile resistance and conjured up a dark vial. Riku was unable to move; his body was weak and exhausted. Ansem took his time and used the vial's contents to lubricate Riku's opening. Riku tensed and hissed at the intrusion of two fingers but was unable to escape them. 

"Calm down Riku, you will soon learn that I can be quite gentle when I want to be."

"Shove it Ansem, I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit!"

"Once again Riku, your choice of words is rather ironic considering you're the one on the receiving end."

A third finger prevented Riku from arguing as he gasped and twitched at the slightly painful intrusion.

"Just be a good boy and submit." whispered Ansem seductively as he pressed his own member at Riku's opening. Riku tensed at the slow penetration, Ansem was taking his time and it drove Riku crazy. Riku's body would only just begin to adjust to Ansem before Ansem would inch in further.

"What are you doing?" growled Riku.

"I'm going to make love to you." answered Ansem.

"Stop saying 'love', I hate you! Now get it out of me!"

"Hate is a part of love my dear Riku." Ansem pushed himself a bit more; it was like a gentle sort of torture. Riku was forced to feel everything at a slow agonizing pace.

"No don't! It hurts! Take it out! Or shove it in but don't do this!"

"That makes absolutely no sense Riku, and no I won't take it out. It belongs inside of you. I'm merely teaching you to accept it. You and I are one but I have and always will have the upper hand."

Ansem pushed himself in further and Riku gasped again. All the other times Ansem had taken Riku it had been swift and violent and over within a few minutes; the pain was more intense but it came all at once. This that Ansem was now doing was too slow, it forced Riku to think about it, to be aware, his mind couldn't shut it out, his body wouldn't pass out, and he would remember everything. Ansem pushed inside of Riku again and Riku wondered just how much more of Ansem was there?

"Don't do this Ansem! I don't want it! It hurts too much!"

Ansem finally thrust his member all the way in and leaned over to kiss Riku's forehead softy.

"Bastard," was Riku's response.

Ansem pulled out almost completely and then slid back in. Riku struggled against it, Ansem had managed to strike something deep inside of him and it had felt good.

"No!" cried Riku.

Ansem paced his thrusts and took his time until at last he felt his own climax approaching. Riku could feel himself also coming closer and closer towards oblivion but tried to will against it. Ansem's grip on his hips tightened painfully and his thrusts increased their speed until at last Riku felt Ansem's hot seed erupt inside of him. Ansem grabbed Riku's member and forced him to climax as well, reveling in the control he held over the silver beauty. 

Ansem cleaned himself off after releasing Riku and leaned over to run his fingers in the blood that ran from Riku's body. Riku watched as Ansem licked the blood from his fingers. 

"What are you doing?" Riku was more than a little unnerved. Ansem didn't answer; he pushed Riku back down and ran his tongue across Riku's flesh. Everywhere there was blood Ansem licked him clean. Riku was now officially freaked out. However, Riku's feeling of being slightly unnerved shifted to all out fear as Ansem drove his fingernails down Riku's body and proceeded to lick the blood as he spilt it. 

"Ansem Stop!"

Ansem used one sharp nail to slice a delicate but painful cut just barely above Riku's intimate area and lightly placed his lips to the wound and drank the blood as if it were wine. Riku's stomach twisted in fear, Ansem was going to drink him dry and kill him slowly. 

"Please Ansem, stop!"

Ansem finally stopped and looked at his handy-work. Riku looked up at him with a mixture of fear and anger. Ansem smiled at him darkly as he licked some of Riku's blood from his lips. 

"I wonder if your precious Sora tastes as sweet as you."

"Don't even think about it Ansem! If you touch Sora I'll bite your dick off and watch you bleed to death!" 

"Not before I feel you from the inside out with my bare hands." 

"You're sick!"

"And _you're_ delicious." said Ansem as he flashed Riku a crazed but teasing grin and winked at him. 

"You bastard!" 

"Silence!" 

Riku doubled over in pain as his scar seemed to once again attack him, but this time it didn't stop until he had passed out from the pain. Ansem scoffed at the sight of Riku unconscious on the floor. 

"Fool" muttered Ansem as he made his way back to the physical realm to face the would-be savior Sora.

***

Sora and his companions emerged from the final resting place to what seemed to be a phantom of Destiny Island. The water moved but there was no wind, the trees did not stir, the waterfall was dried up, and the place was deserted. 

"Is this my island?" said Sora softly to himself. He turned to see where the entrance to his and Riku's secret place should have been, but it was as if it had never existed. Sora took a moment and sighed at the memories the small cavern held for him. 

~~Flashback~~

A five year old Sora scurried into his favorite hiding place that only he knew about but was quite startled to find someone else in there. In the back corner, Sora could make out a crouched figure no bigger than he was. The slight hitching of the shoulders told Sora that the figure was crying. Sora walked cautiously towards the figure and placed a small hand on the figure's head. He was curious and couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch the silver locks of hair. Suddenly the figure jerked and a pair of bloodshot emerald eyes met his. Sora crouched down next to the young boy who looked to be about the same age and said, 

"Hi, what's your name? My name's Sora."

The boy looked at Sora for a moment and then replied softly, "Riku."

"Nice to meet you Riku, whatcha doin here?"

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"I dunno, some older guys started picking on me about my hair color, they pulled it and said I was a freak. They also threw rocks at me and I ran away."

"I'll bet it was those guys from Luca Goer Elementary. They're a bunch of meanies who are always lookin for someone to pick on. Don't worry, just don't go to their side of the island."

Riku wiped at his eyes and nodded his head. It was a bit embarrassing to be caught crying, especially by another guy. Sora just gave him a big goofy grin and suddenly hugged him. Riku froze in shock but when Sora released him he felt better. 

"Come on let's go find my other friends and introduce you to them, we could use another sparring partner." Riku smiled back and got up with Sora but before they made an exit, Sora stopped him.

"Oh I almost forgot, this is sort of my secret place that no one else knows about. I can't let you leave without swearing an oath of secrecy." Riku looked uncertainly at Sora who cheerfully smiled and held up his pinkie finger. Riku obliged him and the two new friends pinkie swore to keep their hiding place secret. 

~~end of flashback~~

Sora was suddenly torn from his nostalgia by the voice of Ansem.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Ansem's haunting words sent a shiver down Sora's spine. He glanced behind him and saw what appeared to be Riku standing on the edge of the beach, quietly gazing out at the infinite expanse of water. Sora headed toward what appeared to be his friend, it hurt him to see the kind of enslavement that Ansem had forced upon his dearest friend and love. 

Sora stopped in his tracks as Ansem's voice emitted from the outer shell of Riku. 

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to the darkness." 

As the image of Riku turned to face Sora, Ansem revealed his true form. Sora was taken aback by the menacing man before him. Ansem was tall, graceful, and beautiful in a way that most evil was. Ansem seemed to be the very embodiment of temptation, an image of Lucifer, a manifestation of cruelty and lust. 

Sora reached out and shouted Riku's name in a desperate attempt to regain the psychic bond they had shared in the previous fight. Sora wanted to know if Riku was all right, Riku needed him, he would not fail.

"Don't bother", taunted Ansem, "Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true!" yelled Sora, "The heart may be weak. And sometimes, it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

"So you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

Ansem summoned his demon guardian and proceeded to attack Sora and his companions. Sora fought viciously against the madman and his demon shadow. Donald and Goofy tossed him ethers and potions as he delivered the Ragnarok combo upon Ansem over and over again. Ansem soon broke off from the fight and vanished into the island. Sora and company pursued him as the fabric of the mock Destiny Island began to rip at the seams. Sora leapt into such a tear but Donald and Goofy were repelled by an invisible barrier.

Sora fought against a large darkside first, the demon was of little challenge and it's dark blood stained Oblivion. Then Ansem came back and fought Sora alone. The fight was similar to the one Ansem had recently had with Riku but Sora was far stronger and his heart was yet to be stained with darkness. 

Meanwhile, Riku stirred from his unconsciousness and saw that he was alone on a floating ledge of rock inside a dark void. Riku looked around and saw something terrible. He couldn't tell if it was a machine, a demon, or both. A great vessel made from the fusion of thousands of demons and held together by darkness. Riku felt his scar burn at the sight of it, this was made from no ordinary heartless demons. It was made from the very demons of Hell and a vessel designed to transport souls into damnation. Riku couldn't help but wonder if there were any limits to the evil that ran through Ansem's veins and decided he'd rather not think about it. The ship approached slowly and Riku attempted to back away but that would be impossible. The demon at the top saw Riku and beckoned him with its large claw-like limb. Riku silently debated whether or not jumping would be a good idea but a sudden gravity like force pulled him towards the ship. The demon navigator grinned wickedly and Riku soon found himself in the demon's dark clutches. 

"You are of Ansem, you have a job to do here." explained the demon.

"Let me go!" In a flash of darkness, Riku found himself alone in what appeared to be an organic hidden chamber of the ship. His clothes were missing and there appeared to be now way in or out of his new prison. 

A low rumble soon began to spread throughout the ship; Ansem was summoning it. Suddenly the walls of the chamber that held Riku burst into several organic wires. All at once they seized Riku and held him tight at the chamber's center. Riku struggled but as he did, the grip of the wires tightened. About half of them began trying to work themselves into Riku's body. Gently sliding into his skin like several organic plug-ins. Riku cried out more from fear than serious pain. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him, and then it came clear as one certain wire found the back of his neck. Ansem was also wired to the Doom Ship; Riku had been linked to it to serve as an alternate power source for Ansem to consume as he fought against Sora. This was insane thought Riku. Riku was jostled by the force of the ship as it moved and he hissed in pain as the wires bore into him. Riku prayed quietly for Sora to win somehow.

Sora couldn't help but feel a certain dread at the sight of the abomination. As Ansem challenged him, he watched his companions disappear and for an instant his heart was lost. Sora fell from the ship but Riku's voice suddenly came into his head as if he was hearing a prayer.

"Giving up already? Come on Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." The tone was slightly cocky but playful, like a last vestige of Riku's will and strength had been released to aid Sora. Sora's heart jumped, the thought of Riku triggered his flight ability and Sora soared to destroy his enemy and free Riku.

Again the ship quaked and a third of the wires that bound Riku suddenly withdrew and feel limp and powerless. Riku's heart leapt with hope that Sora was possibly wining. 

"Well Riku, how are you feeling?" 

Ansem was nowhere to be seen, but one of the wires had apparently created a psychic link between the two.

"What is going on Ansem?"

"A final battle… It's a shame that you can't watch."

"Tch, whatever, I don't need to see to know that you're getting your ass kicked. That's why you're talking to me isn't it? You're having to recharge."

Riku smiled upon his own revelation. 

"Enough, I'm taking what I need from you!"

Riku's body jerked violently as the wires began to drain him of whatever power he may have had in order to heal Ansem's wounds. 

"Ansem… you… you bastard!" cried Riku as his whole being seemed to protest the vile theft of energy. At last Riku fell into dark oblivion and he passed out.

***

The battle between Sora and his companions versus Ansem waged for quite some time until at last all of the boom cores were eradicated. The wires that previously held Riku died and Riku was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. Riku tried to think of something to do and was suddenly enveloped in warm light. Riku wasn't sure what had happened but he found himself suddenly in the presence of what appeared to be an odd looking mouse person.

"What the hell?" retorted Riku.

"Hi there, My name's Mickey, seems you could use some help back there, any longer inside of that ship and well…"

Riku's attention suddenly shifted to where a violent explosion occurred. The Doom Ship was destroyed. 

Riku turned to look at his rescuer, then he noticed he was now wearing clothes and his wounds had been healed.

"It is futile. The keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." Ansem's voice startled Riku and he watched as Ansem made a desperate last stand against Sora before a pair of ornate white doors: Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…" Ansem reached out at the doors and willed them to open. As they did, a dark mist seeped from within. 

"Supreme darkness!" declared Ansem.

"Oh no I've got to stop him!" said Riku but Mickey blocked his way and motioned for him to wait.

"You're wrong!" Sora's voice rang out against Ansem's, "I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is light!"

Suddenly a powerful light burst through the doors and consumed Ansem. Ansem vanished in a burst of dark energy and to all onlookers appeared to have been defeated. Riku watched excitedly hoping the villain was at last gone for good but a sudden ache in his chest seemed to foreshadow otherwise. Riku could see the faint green glow of the scar from under his shirt, "what does it mean?" he wondered.

When Riku looked up he was suddenly on the other side of the large doors. 

"Ha! Did you honestly think it would be that easy? I told you before that we share the same heart Riku, you still belong to me. I may have been cast back into darkness but this time I have you to release me once again." Ansem's voice rang in his head just as it had done so before.

"It can't be!" 

"Stupid boy, you know I'm right. This isn't the first time I've been defeated, but it is the first time I planned ahead of time and since we share the same heart I can reside within you and you can walk out of here with me in tow and I can reenter that dimension. We will be together forever my love; this is far from the end!"

"You're wrong Ansem."

"What?"

"I will not do as you say and walk through those doors. If we share the same heart then so be it, I will remain here and keep you in the darkness where you belong."

"Do you realize what you're saying? You will suffer in this world of darkness just as I had in the past, you'll never see your beloved Sora again."

"If it means Sora can be happy, I will gladly sacrifice myself for him."

"You fool!"

"I will stay in this darkness until I am strong enough to purge you from me, and when that time comes I'll find a way out of here and you can go to Hell for all I care!"

"No! Damn you!"

"Shut up Ansem you're giving me a headache!" Riku shut Ansem out of his head, it was possible since Ansem was still in a weakened state. He felt an immense burden weigh in his heart and a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Riku turned to see Mickey.

"I overheard your mental confrontation with Ansem."

"How?"

"Call it a perk of being a keyblade master. Anyway, I won't let you carry such a burden alone. Besides the door of Kingdom Hearts has to be sealed from both ends."

Riku smiled a forced smile and headed for the doors. On the other side, Sora and his companions fought to push it closed but one of the hinges appeared stuck. 

Goofy peered into the crack and saw an army of evil festering in the darkness. Perhaps Ansem was right after all, Kingdom Hearts was a door to everlasting darkness.

"Hurry!" pleaded Donald.

"I can't…" said Sora.

"Don't give up!" Riku's voice startled Sora, he was so relieved to see that Riku was alive.

"Come on Sora! Together we can do it!"

"Okay!" Sora nodded his head with determination and Riku pulled as Sora pushed to seal the doors.

A few darksides began to creep up behind Riku and Donald cried out. They suddenly burst and Mickey revealed himself to the others.

Goofy and Donald addressed their king with relief but Mickey turned his attention to Sora. "Now Sora, let's close this door for good!"

"Close it quick!" wailed Donald.

Then Sora looked into Riku's eyes, the sorrow he now noticed struck him to the core. He had automatically assumed that no matter what side of the door they were on, they would all be transported home once it was sealed; but the sadness in Riku's eyes indicated otherwise.

"But…" Sora argued.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." said Mickey. Did that mean that there was another Kingdom Hearts? One for true light as this one was for darkness? Could Riku and Mickey be saved?

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." said Goofy, sensing Sora's inner turmoil.

"Now! They're coming!" shouted Riku.

"Donald, Goofy, Thank you." said Mickey sincerely as he readied his keyblade.

The doors began to shut and Riku gazed serenely at Sora, wondering if he'd ever see him again. 

"Take care of her." He said as if to say "forget about me and be happy"

Sora saw the glisten in Riku's eyes and felt that he too would surely cry, but he knew that now wasn't the time for tears, the door had to be sealed and he would have to get stronger in order to save Riku.

At last the doors shut and together Sora and Mickey sealed the doors of darkness. Sora looked helplessly as the blank space that the doors had previously occupied. He turned around to see Kairi wandering around on a rock.

He rushed towards her and called out to her.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

"Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you!"

"I know you will!" Kairi cried out, understanding that Sora didn't mean he was coming back to her to be her lover, he was making it clear by his tone that she was like sister to him and he wouldn't come home without Riku.

Their fingers briefly touched as the mass underneath Kairi broke away to be reborn as Destiny Island.

Sora waved at her with his boyish smile and disappeared into the void. All around her, Destiny Island sprang to life and Kairi found herself wandering into the boys' secret place. She had always liked Sora and thought he liked her to but his affection was different and the realization was a painful blow in the midst of all that was happening. Looking at the cave drawings Kairi realized something, the picture Sora had drawn: she had always assumed it was her but as she looked at it she saw it was just Sora's really bad attempt at drawing Riku. She noticed the recent change to it too, where Sora's character was feeding a paopu fruit to the 'Riku' character. A tear rolled down Kairi's face and her heart mourned over the misunderstanding. However, she felt no anger and decided she would wait for them both to return, she would not forget them, and hopefully things would all work out in the end.

Meanwhile Sora, Goofy, and Donald walked a long path towards nothing, they were unsure of where to even begin looking for the door of light. But such things didn't matter; they would find it no matter what. Sora made himself a promise that day, he loved Riku, Riku was his best friend and more; he would never give up searching for him…never. Even if it meant that he would have to cast himself into the darkness, he would do anything to save Riku.

***

EPILOGUE:

In the realm of darkness Riku stood for the longest time trying to digest all that had happened. Mickey lingered close by but allowed Riku to grieve on his own. 

"You pathetic fool… You have no idea how badly you messed up."

"Get out of my head Ansem!"

"Gladly."

Riku was shocked at Ansem's last response and suddenly collapsed in pain as his entire body began to glow green. Mickey turned and watched in horror at what was happening. Riku appeared to be… splitting into two! A burst of bright light and darkness exploded and when the mist receded there were two figures collapsed on the ground. Whatever had just happened had taken an enormous amount of energy. Mickey approached one of the figures and brushed the hair from its face. It looked like an identical copy of Riku; the face, hair, body type, everything except for the hair color which was white and Mickey had no doubt in his mind that the eyes would be a maddening fire color. Mickey then turned his attention to the other figure; it was Riku and he was unconscious. Somehow Ansem had managed to be reborn but he had borrowed Riku's body to do it and Mickey wasn't sure if he should kill Ansem, run away with Sora, both? Mickey gripped his blade firmly and held it over the reborn Ansem. Seeing Riku's face and knowing who it really was, was something straight out of a sci-fi horror. Mickey was just about to stab the villain when a pair of flaming orange eyes flew open; and the figure launched itself to its feet. The figure grinned maniacally and summoned a dark hooded outfit. Riku finally stirred and looked to see what had happened, he was startled at the sight of himself but with Ansem's eyes before him.

"Well lovely? What do you think?" teased Ansem, his voice hadn't changed a bit.

"You're sick, how dare you!" yelled Riku angrily as he summoned his keyblade. 

"So eager to fight eh? I'd love to oblige you but there are more pressing matters. I was wrong, there are two Kingdom Hearts, and therefore the link between worlds hasn't been completely severed yet. I'll need a keyblade in order to escape this place and I suggest you hand it over willingly least I tear you apart." Ansem turned to stare at the mouse king. Riku held his keyblade tighter and Ansem grinned. "Oh how silly of me, I almost forgot just how much we really share." Ansem summoned a keyblade similar to the one Riku carried. "Seems this dark dimension's worlds will be rather fascinating." 

Riku backed away slowly, he had to get away somehow, he had to find a way to warn Sora and the others. 

"That's right, with this body and the magic it took to trigger the separation, it would seem you and I are evenly matched." Ansem glanced over at Mickey, "Looks like I'll just have to even the odds."

Riku didn't have time to react before Ansem turned gracefully and thrust his keyblade into Mickey. Mickey dropped his keyblade and crumpled to the ground. Ansem picked up the keyblade and smiled sadistically. Mickey dissolved into a mist of lights that slowly faded into the darkness. 

"You monster!" yelled Riku.

"Silence, don't forget who owns you still!" warned Ansem as he studied the blades while considering the possibilities of customizing them with the right materials.

"Sora is the savior of light." said Ansem.

"What?" 

"Only he can open the door of light… and when he does… I'll be waiting for him." 

"Like Hell you will!"

"But I'll need your help, only you can find Sora."

Riku stepped back some while considering his options. He had to get away, only then would he be able to figure something out. Sora had to be warned, Ansem had to be stopped, but how? Ansem had two keyblades now and Mickey was dead, Riku couldn't bare the thought of what all Ansem might do to him especially since they now shared the same face. 

"Well Riku? Where's Sora?" Ansem's eyes flashed dangerously and approached Riku.

Riku gripped his keyblade tightly and cried out in his head for an escape, his keyblade began to glow and without warning he was enveloped by a bright light. Ansem watched in amazement, as Riku seemed to unlock a new ability of the keyblade. After all, Riku's keyblade was designed to unlock hearts, so it seemed also to unlock the hearts of worlds. In a burst of light Riku managed to teleport away from Ansem.

Ansem grinned with delight; it seemed that the chase was on. Ansem would follow and find Riku no matter where he hid and eventually he would use Riku to find and kill Sora. With Sora dead, the light would be defeated and darkness would at last reign supreme.

Riku managed to teleport to what appeared to be some old forgotten ruins. He felt himself drift into unconsciousness but not before making out the outline of an approaching figure who seemed to have a single wing of dark feathers. He knew Ansem would chase him, but he also knew he would have to get stronger and be ready for him when the time came. 

The End… To be continued in the sequel fanfic: Tortured by Light which I will begin really soon!

Author's note: At last I've finished it! My first official fanfic! I know I promised a happy ending but that will have to wait till the sequel to this fanfic. After all, the game's ending would only let me deviate so much. Anyway, I know it's rather bizarre but I wanted to do something really different. Sorry Mickey fans but the mouse had to go… Besides I didn't see him in the bonus video. Well, I hope you guys liked it, this was a really long chapter and it took me almost all day to do ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it, and no I couldn't resist dragging Sepiroth into the sequel.

Author's Thanks: Thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys my fanfic, and thank you especially to everyone who reviews me. Reviews are what motivates me to keep writing and it's highly appreciative ^_^ I hope you all will read my sequel fic Tortured by Light I'm looking forward to it since I can be more liberal with it. ^_~


End file.
